


Don't Lose Hope

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Child!Lance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Paladins, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Alfor greatest regret was not being able to protect his children from the war. Especially his youngest son. But, the Blue Lion has chosen her Pilot. Where Lance is young and is faced with war and forced to fight in order to save the universe from the Galra Empire.





	1. Prologue: I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT!]
> 
> I had a few Voltron dreams that inspired me to write this. 
> 
> I am posting a prologue and the first chapter to see how this goes. I don't know if I should continue this. While the idea is interesting to me, I want to know about your input. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS! 
> 
> Anyway, again, this is from a dream I had...
> 
> .... HAVE REALLY WIERD DREAMS. I NEED TO STOP EATING BEFORE BED.

“Lance come on!” 

“But, Allura! What abou-...” 

“NO TIME LANCE!” 

Lance felt himself freeze as he stared at Allura’s frightened face. He’s never seen his sister so scared before. It forced Lance to move his legs and run along with his sister towards the main control room where their father was waiting. All Lance could hear was explosions and sirens blaring with shouts of terror and anger. 

But, there was a something pushing against his mind for him to stay calm. That he would protect no matter what and it kept Lance clam as he ran beside Allura. When they finally came to the control room all they could see were distress calls, explosions and their father with such a grim expression. 

“Father!” Allura called, as she brought herself and Lance towards him. Alfor turned and looked at his two children with warmth and something else. Something, Lance had never seen their father direct towards them. 

“Allura, Lance... “ He spoke, his voice sounding withered and tired. Lance ran to his father, watching as he bent down to wrap his strong arms around him. Lance held his father close before pulling away and making a motion for Allura to join. Allura ran into them and they all hugged each other close before pulling apart once again. 

“Father! We must form Voltron before it’s too late!” Allura cried, making Alfor shake his head at his daughter. 

“It is already too late. We must send the lions away so that way Zarkon doesn’t get a hold of them.” Alfor informed, before looking at Coran. Allura and Lance knew there was something else too it as well, but the elders won’t say as the castle continued to be bombarded. 

“If all things go well I’ll see you both soon.” Alfor informed, walking over to Allura while Coran came behind her. 

“I love Allura, please take care of them.” Alfor informed, before knocking Allura out. Lance watched Allura’s eyes closed, reaching out to Alfor before falling back to Coran. 

“Father! I can fight! Blue and I can fight!” Lance cried, hearing rumbles in his mind. They were speaking to Lance, telling him it’s not his time, not yet. But, Lance couldn’t understand what that meant and Blue wasn’t really forking over the information like he wanted. 

“Lance... my precious son. It is not your time to fight and I wish it never come for you too fight... you’re young my child.... too young to be a soldier. But, I know in the future you’ll be force to take up a bayard and fight. I only wish you’ll have those around you that will protect and love you.” Alfor whispered. 

With that Lance felt his father press something onto his forehead and soon he felt very sleepy. Lance allowed a few tears to fall before he slumped into his father’s embrace. Alfor held him close, clinging onto him as hard as he can before he motioned for Coran. 

“Coran, you and Allura will be stationed here.” Alfor spoke, making Coran nod his head. 

“What of Lance?” Coran asked, making Alfor stroke some of his brown hair away from the child’s face. 

“Lance, will be hidden inside the Blue Lion.” Alfor confirmed, making Coran’s eyes go wide. 

“Is that wise?” 

“It was a decision the lions made... and... it ensures Zarkon cannot get Lance.”

“As you wish... Alfor... be careful.” 

“Coran.... thank you. Please take care of my children in my place.”


	2. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Like I said in the prologue, wanted to give a bit more to see if you guys will like this or not. 
> 
> If you like this next chapter reveals Lance's age.

Lance felt like he was floating in something so warm that he snuggled into it even deeper. Liking the sound of small whispers and rumbles that seemed to echo wherever he was. The whispers spoke to him many things, lulling him into nice dreams as he continued to cuddle the warmth. 

But, a part of Lance knew something was wrong. 

He knew that he should be here right now, that there was something he had to do. 

But, Lance heard the whispers again telling him that it wasn’t time yet. That the other’s weren’t here yet, that he needed to wait just a little longer and then he could wake. And Lance believed in those two voices that spoke to him. He believed in them, so that is why he continued to sleep cradled in the warmth. 

It was almost strange when he heard a voice, different from the ones he’s heard before. He wondered who this voice belonged too. 

“That’s a kid in there?! Hey! Can you can hear me? Don’t worry I’ll get you out!” 

Lance was suddenly ripped from the floating feeling and he gasped as he dropped into strong arms. Lance blinked, gasping as he looked around an familiar surrounding and yet looking into the face of someone who wasn’t so familiar. 

My lance... it’s time.

“Who?” Lance whispered, his voice croaking causing another figure to scramble to get something out. Something was pressed against his lips making Lance drink it feeling a little better once he finished whatever was given to him. 

“Whoa, look at his ears.... He’s not human... is he?” 

“Who?” Lance repeated, clutching onto the shirt of the one holding him noticing how many strangers seemed to surround him. Whoever was holding him said something, before pulling Lance a little closer. Lance’s blue eyes looked into warm silver, making him relax in the other’s hold. 

My Lance... they shall not harm you. 

“My name is Takeshi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.” Shiro informed, making Lance blink for a bit before nodding. His vision was coming back and it allowed Lance to finally see clearly of the ones that surrounded him. 

“Shi... .ro?” Lance asked, pointing to Shiro who nodded his head. Lance then looked at a much larger person, the one who gave him the tasteless beverage. He pointed to him and the other scrambled before standing up straight with a kind smile.

“Names Hunk!” the other explained.   
“Hunk.” Lance repeated, before looking to the next individual. This one was much shorter, but her eyes were sharp and held such wisdom that Lance wanted to ask so many questions. But reframed as he pointed to her, who gave Lance a little wave. 

“My name is Pidge.” She introduced. 

“Pidge...” Lance spoke, tasting the name before looking over to the last of the group. He was much closer than the other two and looked at with confusion along with concern. He reach out towards the other, which made the taller jump a bit. He didn’t leave though and instead took Lance’s hand in his own and gave a very, very, very small smile. 

“Keith.” he introduced. 

“Keith...” Lance whispered, before looking up at Shiro again. 

“Where am I? What happened to Father? To Allura? To Coran?” Lance asked, making all of them look at each other with confusion. 

“We’ll your on earth little man.” Hunk informed, making Lance frown. Earth must be very far from Altea, why was he and Blue on Earth? He never heard of such a place before. As if on cue Blue rumbled, stating that it was time to go and find the answers. Lance tried to stand, but his leg wobbled making him wonder how long he had been asleep for in order for this to happen. 

Thankfully Shiro helped him up and brought him over to the chair that was in the cockpit. Lance nestled onto the comfy seat and hummed in delight when Blue let out her own content growls. Everyone, but Lance, shouted in fright when the chair moved to the controls making them rush after the youngest altean. 

“What are you doing?!” Hunk cried, making Lance grin before he charged his controls forward. Blue let out a cry of joy before blasting out of the cave they were in. The sight Lance saw before him was beautiful, the skies were so blue that it reminded him almost of home. Everyone around him screamed and Lance grinned as he did a few loops to allow Blue to stretch out. 

My Lance... they are coming... we must head home...

“Where are you going?!” Pidge asked, while Lance shot for the skies. 

“Blue is heading back to the Castle of Lions.” Lance informed, making the girl look at him in confusion. Sensing where the confusion lied, Lance breathed in and spoke to Blue to ask her to make herself known to the others. The Lion chuckled and did just that, sending her quintessence towards the others in the cockpit making them all shiver at the sensation. 

“Was that...” Keith asked, getting Lance to give a cheeky grin. 

“Blue said Hi to you.” Lance informed, before jumping when something warped in front of them.   
“Galra!” Lance cried, and instantly went into evasive maneuvers. Lance twirled Blue around the ship and blasted off as fast as they can go.

“Wait, how do you know about the Galra?” Shiro asked, while Lance focused on dodging a few asteroids. But, the other couldn’t answer as the ship kept chase while Lance tried everything he knew in order to shake them off. 

“I can’t shake them!” Lance informed, fear settling into his veins. He was never in a battle alone like this in fact, he never was in battle. He had all his training, but this was the first time he came upon the enemy all along with... whatever these people were. Lance felt responsible as he couldn’t go back and drop them off now, he needed to get them out of here. 

“Hey, breathe in. You’re doing good.” Shiro spoke, placing a calm hand on his shoulder. 

My Lance... do not worry... portal is up ahead... 

“Blue is going to jump through a portal... but, I know... I forced you all into this... I didn’t explain or say anything... I’m sorry... it’s your choice to go through or not.” Lance informed, making the... seriously, he need to ask them what they are. They all looked at each other though, before looking at Shiro making Lance figure that he was commanding officer. 

“I believe we should trust in the lion.... but we’re a team now... we all decide together.” Shiro informed, all of them looked at each other again with nods, before hands were placed Lance’s seat. Lance smiled, before he pushed Blue through the warp. 

Lance wasn’t able to say hang on as the pressure weighed down on them. But, he could feel hands gripping his seat and even one acting like a safety guard over him as they went through. Finally, after a few seconds that felt like hours to the group they came upon the sight of a large planet. 

“Whoa! That was...” Lance started, but stopped when he heard something and jumped when Hunk empty his stomach on Blue’s floor. Blue growled in agitation, getting an apology from Hunk while Pidge walked over to pat the other in the back. 

“I don’t recognize any of these constellations.... we must be a long way from home.” Shiro informed, making everyone look around to see different twinkling stars and planets. Lance also noticed, that he wasn’t too familiar with the system they were in, but Blue rumbled that they were close to home. 

“We’re almost there!” Lance informed, getting giddy to get back to the Castle. Suddenly a thought made Lance cry out and screech Blue into a halt. Everyone was alert and they were all looking at Lance to see if he was injured or not. 

“I forgot to introduce myself! Oh, Allura would have my head! My name is Lance!” Lance grinned, before he pushed Blue forward once again. Everyone stared, before they all started laughing something so silly easing up the tension in the group. 

Lance flew Blue towards the castle and held his head up in pride when they all basked in it’s beauty. Blue roared and activated the castle making it shine and sparkle even more than it already was. The site was comforting and beautiful to Lance, but he new something was off. Very off... where was everyone? 

“Be on your guard.” Shiro ordered, making everyone jump. 

“Something wrong?” Pidge asked, getting Shiro to give a serious look. 

“My crew was captured by aliens once... I refuse for that to happen again.” Shiro informed. 

Lance felt there was a story there, but didn’t press. Right now wasn’t the time to ask for information, even though it kinda was the time to ask for information. Blue landed and Lance hopped off the seat and ran towards the exit. But, he was stopped by Keith and Shiro who shook their heads to Lance. Lance frowned, but obeyed deciding to just hand onto their hands that made Keith blush and for Shiro to chuckle. 

They walked out of Blue, who gave rumbles of sadness and yet reassurance to Lance. Lance frowned, looking around and seeing on one in sight. Where was everyone? They should be rushing out upon seeing Blue and himself. But, no one came to greet them and instead Blue had to be the one to open the doors. 

“I don’t like this.” Lance informed, stopping in his tracks right before he entered the castle. It forced everyone to stop as well and for Shiro to kneel down a bit in order to go eye level with Lance. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, making Lance look around again. 

“This place should be flooded with Alteans! People should be rushing out for Blue... but... no one is here.” Lance informed, making everyone tense. Lance jolted when he was suddenly picked up by Shiro, while everyone flanked around their senior officer. 

The tension rose again and Lance allowed himself to be carried through the dark hallways. Lance looked around and saw how... sad and scary the castle was. It scared Lance, since he sees this castle as a part of his home. Homes shouldn’t feel this cold and abandoned with no warmth to be found. When they came to a stair case Lance hear a comment from Pidge about bigger stairs. He was about to retort when the castle activated. 

“Hold for identity scan.” came a voice from above and soon everyone was enveloped by blue. Lance felt Shiro’s hold tighten as the scan took it’s course and everyone else look around in wonder. 

“Identity confirmed, Welcome Prince Lance.” spoke the voice. 

“....Wait a minute.... YOU’RE A PRINCE?!” 

“.... Ooops?”


	3. 10,000 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fingers are about to commit treason on me. 
> 
> I put them through so much. 
> 
> They are leggit crying. haha.
> 
> [EDIT: I have made Lance one year older. Also Lance's age thing will be explained better in next chapter.]

“No wait, seriously you’re royalty!” Hunk cried, while pointing at Lance who scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. If Allura or his father were hear, they would have Lance’s head for not properly introducing himself. But, considering the situation they were in, he felt that proper ways can wait. 

“Sorry! Official Title if Prince of Altea, The Paladin of the Blue Lion.” Lance informed, making Shiro frown. He didn’t say anything, since Keith said it for him as he looked Lance up and down. 

“How... old are you?” Keith asked, making Lance blink before tilting his head to the side. 

“I don’t know how to translate it in human years.” Lance confessed, making everyone go uneasy before they followed the glowing lights of the hallways. Every now and then though, they would steal glances on their youngest member who looked around with great worry and dread. 

“It’s bringing us to the pods.” Lance informed, making Pidge look at Lance with curiosity. 

“Pods?” She asked, getting a nod from Lance. 

“They’re used for healing and cryo-sleep.” Lance informed, just as they came into a large room. Everyone looked around in awe and Shiro gently placed Lance on the ground as they explored the large chambers. Suddenly the control panel in the middles glowed and everyone jumped when a pod came up from the ground. 

Lance blinked in surprise when Keith stood in front of him. Pulling out a knife from the back of his holster before pointing it towards the danger. Hunk and Pidge quickly scrambled away while Shiro looked to be at the ready. Lance couldn’t see much for when the pod opened, but as soon as he heard the voice did he recognize it instantly. 

“Allura.” Lance spoke, his voice wavering a bit as he grabbed a hold of Keith’s pants leg. Keith looked down and placed a hand on his head, still having the knife out as they watched Shiro catch the Altean in his arms. Lance watched his sister blink in confusion as she looked up, something he knew was probably a side effect from the pods. 

“Who are you?” Allura asked, before looking at his ears. Lance instantly stepped in, knowing what his sister will say and not wanting her to be embarrassed for something blunt as ‘that’. 

“Allura!” Lance cried, running from Keith’s back to his sister. Allura blinked, before tears welled up in her as she burst forward to bring Lance into her arms. 

“OH LANCE! My precious brother, thank goodness you’re alright.” Allura spoke, her voice filled with relief and tears falling down her face as she cradled her brother. Lance clutched back at her and buried his face in her hair in order to smell the familiar scent that was his sister. 

“Allura! No one is in the castle! I was on a strange planet with Blue! What happened?!” Lance cried. 

Allura had a look of fear on her face before she looked at the others in the room. Seeing them made Allura quickly placed Lance behind her like Keith did. Everyone tensed as she looked around before looking at Shiro to get some answers. Shiro placed his arms up in order to show he meant no arm and Lance tugged on his sister’s dress. 

“Allura stop! They’re safe! They helped wake me up! Blue also really likes them.” Lance informed, making Allura look at them in surprise. 

“What happened?” Allura asked, but everyone gave her confused looks. 

“Sorry, we don’t have much information either.” Pidge informed, making Allura look down with furrowed brows before shock settled. She quickly went to the control panel just as another panel opened, revealing Coran who sputtered as he came out of the pod. 

“Coran!” Lance cheered, rushing to the advisor who instantly scooped up Lance into his arms. 

“Thank the lions you’re alright Lance.” Coran whispered, holding the boy close before placing him down. “Who are they?” Coran asked, making Lance grin as he rushed over to each individual. 

“Everyone this is Coran, Royal Advisor! And my sister, Princess Allura the next in Line ruler of Planet Altea.” Lance introduced, before taking Pidge’s and Hunk’s hands. The two blinked, as they pointed to themselves before they introduced their names for the Alteans. Lance soon did the same to Shiro and Keith, who also said their names.

Suddenly Allura gasped, going completely rigid as she stared at the screens that presented the information to her. Coran stood up straight, a serious look on his features and while Lance slipped away from Shiro and Keith to be by his sister. 

“Allura?” Lance whispered, making his sister turn with a grief stricken face as she kneeled down before taking Lance into her arms. “Lance, it’s been 10,000.... Planet Atlea.... and all the planets in our solar system... have been destroyed... Lance, Coran... Father is gone... and our entire civilization....” She spoke, her voice loud and clear as she gave the information. 

Hunk and Pidge gasped, looking at the three surviving with horror knowing exactly what the information meant for the three. Shiro hands turned into fists as he watched Lance tears fall down his face and Keith cursed, knowing that nothing could be done. 

“Everyone’s gone?” Lance asked, getting a nod from Allura. Lance held in post of his emotions though. Knowing that now wasn’t the time for him to sob or cry in grief as he watched his sister. She stood up, her voice determined and enraged as she said the one name that caused all of this grief. 

“ZARKON!” She hissed, allowing her hate to paint over paint while Lance flinched. 

“Zarkon?” Shiro asked, his voice wavering making Lance look up at his shocked face. 

“He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature! An enemy to all free people!” Allura stated, her voice booming while Lance looked at the ground. He wanted to shout, beg and cry that Zarkon wouldn’t do that. That the other wouldn’t do such a horrible thing, because... 

But, Lance couldn’t say it. He felt as though that information needed to stay hidden for a later time as Shiro admitted that Zarkon was still alive. Even after 10,000 years going by... which seemed impossible to Lance. But, as the conversation went south and Lance was brought into a group hug with Coran and Lance, did both he and his sister hear something familiar. 

Lance raced out of the embrace to the pod and smile as he reached down to pick up the joyful mice that leapt into his arms. Allura also had a look of reassurance and hope on her face as she brought her hand out for them to climb onto her own person. 

Suddenly though the alarm went off causing a few to jump in the air and the others to go into a defensive position. Coran whipped around and saw on the screen what was happening. He rushed over and to study it before looking at everyone with a grim expression. 

“A Galra Battleship has set it’s tracker to us!” Coran informed, making Allura looked pained as she looked down at Lance who looked back. Lance knew that face, he knew what Allura was feeling. So he gave his sister the brightest smile he can muster. 

“Allura, this is war... I must fight or else we perish and everything father and the people have done would have been in vain.” Lance informed, making Allura give a look of devastation before schooling her features again. She gripped his shoulders tightly, but Lance didn’t mind as she slowly rose from her spot. Together they said the same thing in hushed tones and whispers. 

“You must do what’s right for our people, even if it means great sacrifice.” the two spoke in union. 

“Lance, even though I lead... please... come back to me... I don’t think I could keep going if I lost you too.” Allura spoke, making Lance grin before he motioned for her to the others. 

“Let them come.” Allura spoke, her voice vicious making Lance shiver. “By the time the Galra come, we will have gotten all the lions in order to form Voltron.” Allura informed, before motioning everyone to follow her. Everyone made their way to the main control room, but Lance could tell that Shiro was staring at him. So, the Blue Paladin stayed close to the other just in case he wanted to say something. 

“King Alfor connected the lions to Allura’s Life Force, only she’s the one that will be able to find them. She alone is the key to their whereabouts.” Coran informed the others as Allura stepped on the platform. Lance watched his sister breathe in before she searched for the lions. Instantly stars and maps shown up around them and Lance couldn’t help, but reach out to touch a few. 

Lance didn’t listen well at first, knowing Pidge had said something. But, Lance tried to find... his home in the twinkling lights and felt his heart clench when he couldn’t find it. 

It was truly gone. 

Lance jumped when Allura started talking about the lions and started assigning each one to his new companions. Lance wasn’t surprised by her choices, but noticed when Allura froze as she looked at the Blue Lion in her hands. Lance looked at his sister, giving that reassuring smile that made his sister give a small one back. 

“The Blue Lion is both swift and powerful, yet fluid like water. Unlike the other lions, the Blue Lion is most open and loving. She needs a pilot that is embracing of all and yet clever in mind. Blue has already chosen Lance to be her pilot.” Allura informed, motioning the hologram to Lance who gingerly poked at it. 

“Wait a minute! Are you saying he’s going to be fighting!” Keith demanded, stepping forward. His eyes were lit like a raging fire, making Lance hum in appreciation at Allura’s choice for the future Red Paladin. Keith was about to say more when a heavy hand of Shiro stopped him. But, it seems like Lance’s future leader also found this troubling as he looked Allura in the eye. 

“How old is Lance?” Shiro asked, though it bordered a bit on demanding with his tone. Allura looked like she didn’t want to give out the information, but Lance knew along with his sister that no secrets should be held on the team. 

“In your earth years... Lance would be twelve.” Allura spoke, causing everyone to sputter. 

“HEY! This isn’t no Harry Potter sacrificial lamb thing! We can’t just let a minor fight in a war!” Hunk cried, while Pidge stared at Lance in horror and guilt. 

“WE HAVE NO CHOICE!” Lance shouted, causing everyone to be silenced. 

“The lions choose their pilots and Blue... already stated that she will not change it. Besides, this is a war and that involves everyone. Just because I am a child doesn’t exempt me from it. I was trained in the ways of fighting and piloting... in a way you can say I was born for the position.” Lance informed, placing a hand to his chest and feeling his heart beat under it. 

“As the Prince of Altea and the Blue Paladin I have a duty to end this war and stop Zarkon before he... before he....” Lance whispered, looking down before shaking his head. 

“Do not worry... I may be young, but I already have a few battles in experience. I will not fail you. Also, Zarkon will not stop until everything is enslaved... and being the Blue Paladin.. he will want me as well.” Lance informed, causing Keith to growl. 

“Like hell I’ll let him take a kid.” Keith hissed, getting nod of agreement from the others. Shiro sighed, walking up to Lance before taking his shoulder into his hands. He kneels down to be a little more eye level and Lance could see the kind and caring eyes of a leader. 

They were just like Allura’s and Father’s eyes. 

“You can count of us to protect you on the field as well.” Shiro informed, making Lance smile and give a little chuckle at the whole thing. Everyone smiled, before looking at Allura who urged everyone forwards with the destination of the lions and a little bit about Voltron. Lance listened as it was decided that Shiro would go with Pidge while Hunk and Keith would go with Lance to find Hunk’s Lion as they couldn’t find the Red Lion. 

“Everyone, stay alert alright?” Shiro ordered. 

“Yes, sir!” Lance chirped, smiling brightly while Keith and Hunk looked at each other unsure. 

“Oh Hunk?” 

“Yes?” 

“Barf in Blue again and she said she might shoot you out into space.” 

“....WHAT?!”


	4. Gather the Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get all the update done. 
> 
> This will be my last mass upload until some time next week. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, VOLTRON POSITIVITY WEEK IS HERE! COME AND SPREAD THE LOVE! 
> 
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS PLACE WAS PEACEFUL!” 

“SOMETIMES WE CAN BE WRONG!” Lance shouted, pushing Blue to make a few loop de loops in order to lose a few of the Galra fighters that were after them. When they finally came into the planet’s surface did they realize that the Galra had a small mining facility on it. 

They had already dropped Hunk off and Lance did everything in his power to distract the Galra towards Blue. He slashed a few of the ships and even destroyed five of them. But, more and more just kept on coming making it harder for Lance to prevent them from where where Hunk hd left towards. 

“Hunk! Hurry up!” Keith shouted, wincing as a few hits landed on Blue. 

“Blue!” Lance cried, worried for his friend who growled that she was okay. 

Lance, cursed under his breathe before he pushed blue. He jumped onto the side of the cliffs before charging at a few ships. Grabbing a hold onto their fin and throwing it into two other Galra ships making them explode in flames of orange and red. 

“Nice one.” Keith spoke, making Lance smirk before he noticed a few of the ships heading towards the mouth of the cave. Lance turned Blue around to stop them, but again the Galra prevented him from going by blocking his path. Lance screamed, watching in horror as the ships shot at the entrance making the whole mouth cave in 

“Shit! HUNK!” Keith shouted, while Lance felt his blood go cold. 

Did he already fail? 

But, Blue growled in his mind with joy and without warning a flash of green came by and shielded them from the rain of fire. Lance grinned, before telling the other they needed to leave now. The Galra were coming in way too much and Lance knew if they didn’t leave now... 

“NO time to think of that!” Lance thought, getting an agreement growl from Blue. 

“We need to get out of here Hunk! Move it!” Keith ordered, while they heard the mess of the coms coming from Hunk. Lance knew that the other was definitely a perfect pilot for the Yellow Lion. He was such a gentle giant that it was almost amazing to see the similarities. 

“Hey! My lion isn’t as fast as Lance’s lion!” Hunk informed, and once they were through the portal. Lance was able to let out a sigh of relief. This wasn’t his first fire fight, but it was one where he was with a team that weren’t... experienced flyers. Lance knew that Keith beside him was probably a pilot with the way his eyes moved. 

But, Hunk obviously showed no signs of being a pilot or having any experience. 

“Allura is going to have fun training them.” Lance thought, guiding Blue back into the hangar. 

When, they got back to the group Lance went to his sister’s side. “Allura, the Galra were there.” Lance informed, making Allura grit her teeth before she looked over towards Keith and Hunk. Making sure her Paladin’s were alright, before she looked down at Lance again. Lance gave a thumbs up, making Allura smile just as Pidge and Shiro rushed in. 

“We got the Green Lion! It was so awesome, the planet we were on was just as peaceful as Coran said.” Pidge informed, making Lance groan. 

“Well Paladins, now that you’re all here we got some good news and bad news!” Coran informed, making Lance blink as Allura left his side to stand at the front of the controls. Her faced looked grim and everyone tensed as Coran stepped up beside her. 

“Did we find the Red Lion yet?” Shiro asked. 

“Allura, just found it... the good news is that the Red Lion is near by! The bad news is, it’s on board the Galra Ship that is now orbiting Arus. But, wait good news again we’re Arus!” Coran explained, making Allura and Lance twitch at their Royal Advisor. Lance watched Shiro panic as he stepped forward, causing everyone to turn their head towards their leader. 

“They’re here already?” Shiro asked, eyes narrowing making Coran sadly nod his head. 

“Yes, guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting is more of an art than a science.” Coran informed, before jumping in surprise when the comms went on in the ship. Lance looked in surprise as the screen came on revealing a strange Galra onto it. With the way Shiro growled, Lance knew that something must of stirred in his mind. Sendak looked towards Allura, face expressionless as he addressed his sister. 

“Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire.” the voice spoke. Lance had to hand it to the Commander, he was calm and collected. It unsettled Lance, who studied the Galra trying to commit his face into memory. 

“I come on the behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the known universe.” 

With those words Lance clutched at the clothes that covered his chest. He could hear Blue in his mind giving him comfort as the named was said. Lance felt many things about the name, but the biggest emotion was betrayal and anguish. Suddenly, Sendak features hardened and his voice had something sinister in it as he spoke.

“I am here to confiscate the Lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy your planet.” Sendak informed, his voice making a statement. But, before the transmission ended he spoke up again. His final words making Shiro step in front of Lance keeping him out of view from the Galra. 

“I will also be taking your brother, Prince Lance. Prince Lance, this is a message from Zarkon.” 

“I await for your joining to my Galra Empire.” 

“LIKE HELL!” Keith shouted, eyes lighting up like a fire at the words. The screen vanished and Lance was unsettled with the message. There was no safety guaranteed for the others, in fact there was no safety guaranteed for Allura either. Looking over to Pidge, he noticed the girl also caught onto the message. 

“Okay, this makes me feel even worse having Lance fight!” Hunk stated, waving his arms around making Lance huff, as he looked over to Coran. Coran stepped, up placing a comforting hand on the Yellow Paladin. 

“I should specify that while age wise Lance is twelve years old in your human years. Mentally, he’s on the same level as all of you and physically he’s probably stronger than most of you.” Coran reassured, making Hunk gape as he stared at Lance who smirked at the large human. Without a word, he strutted away in order stand beside Allura again. Like Keith, he saw a fire in her eyes and Lance knew that a plan was forming in her mind. 

“Also.... King Alfor and Allura have personally trained Lance once the wards started 10,000 years ago. He knows how to defend himself.” Coran reassured. 

“What’s the plan Allura, we need to get the Red Lion out of the Galra Ship.” Lance informed, making Allura smirk at Lance. 

“Well be doing something you’ve always liked to do.” She informed, making Lance raise a brow. Suddenly he realized what exactly Allura was talking about and he couldn’t help, the snickers that spilled out of his mouth. They both turned to Hunk at the same time, making the poor man blink in surprise before he pointed to himself. At that moment everyone stepped away from him and Hunk gulped as he opened his mouth with one question. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“WHY AM I THE BAIT! GUYS?! GUYS?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” 

“You know, I actually do feel bad.” Lance informed through the comms, grinning as he caused his own diversion. The others were already inside making the diversion up to Lance and Hunk. While Hunk was in the front taking the most of the fire, Lance was in the back trying to figure out how to take out the large canon on the ship. 

“Allura, I can’t find a week spot.” Lance called, looking over the canon. 

He fired at a few times and even rammed Blue into it. No matter what he did, nothing was working and Lance knew he was spotted when a few warning shots were blasted at him. Lance moved around trying to figure out a weakness in the ships. 

Lance dodged a few of the warning shots, but he started to having a harder and harder time. Lance knew they were trying to damage Blue enough to cause her to become immobilized. But, not enough to destroy like they were doing to Hunk. Lance growled, before he used Blue’s tail laser to fire at the canons blasting at him and hunk. 

“Guys, please tell me you’re almost done?” Lance asked, getting nothing through the comms except for Hunk’s loud screaming. 

“WHOA!” Lance cried, when suddenly large nets were being shot at hime. Lance was forced to fly away as the nets came in large hoards. Hissing in anger, Lance blasted way the nets and made his way to Hunk in order to assist the other at the front of the ship. If what Sendak said was true, they would have a harder time firing at him if he was with the other. 

And Lance findings were true, but it was also untrue. They fired just right to separate them and once they were, a whole firing was aimed at Hunk. Lance then though of something, before shouting at Hunk making the other calm enough to allow Lance to speak. 

“HUNK! HEAD TO THE CANNON! Once your there allow the others to break the barrier around the canon for us before ramming Yellow into it!” Lance ordered, making Hunk think for a moment before grinning. 

“You’re a smart kid.” Hunk informed, making Lance snort. 

“Duh.” Lance stated, before he started taking out some of the Galra fighter plans. While Lance caused the distraction in the front, Hunk went towards the canon. And like Lance said, they instantly hailed towards him making Hunk wait before he dodged all of the attacks. The barrier cracked, before finally vanishing into thin air making the Paladin act quickly. He rammed hard into the cannon a few times, causing it to crumple under the power, before turning around to see his handy work. 

“Awesome! That should keep them busy.” Lance grinned, before yelping when something pulled on Blue’s tail. 

“Time to go.” spoke Keith, making Lance glare as he turned around to see the Red Lion. 

“Took you long enough!” Lance scolded, watching Keith scoff in the cockpit of Red. Blue chuckled in his mind, stating that Red definitely liked her new Paladin. It made Lance smiled, before he pushed the controls and they blasted off back towards Arus. 

It was time to summon the Black Lion.


	5. We did it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate fighting scenes. 
> 
> I'm so bad, but eventually I'll get good. XD. 
> 
> And to let all my followers and subscribers know. 
> 
> I love you. <3

When everyone came back to the castle, they were all vibrating. Lance could hear the lions rejoice in being together as they make their way to the Black Lion’s chambers. Even, Keith was showing his excitement as he looked at Shiro with awe as he made his way towards the doors that held the Black Lion. 

“With this it starts.” Lance thought, getting agreement rumbles form from Blue. Soon the doors glowed along with the lions and Lance watched as the large doors slowly opened to reveal the black lion. The presence already made Lance give a soft bow and give his soft prayer to the Black Lion. 

Keith, Pidge and Hunk looked at him strangely, but he knew that came with a territory. But, Lance smile when he felt Keith stand close to him and give a small nod toward the Black Lion. Already, Shiro was being accepted something that Lance knew would happen. He could hear the pleasant hum of the lions and Blue informed that Black was entranced by her new pilot. 

“Everyone let’s go!” Shiro ordered, and Lance scrambled to get back into Blue. Blue meet him halfway, scooping him up into her mouth allowing him to laugh as he slid in. He fused to his seat and settled in before pushing the control the fly out with everyone else. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan? How do we form Voltron?” Pidge asked, yelping when the Galra ship started firing onto them. “Allura? Lance?” Keith called, while Lance started firing at the many fighter plans that shot towards them. 

“Um… I honestly don’t know. Father never told me or really taught me how!” Lance admitted, yelped when a shot came to close to him and blew. He retaliated and fired back at the ships, making a few go down in a large explosion. 

“Feel your bonds with your lions and with each until, until you become one!” Allura informed, making Lance frown as that didn’t really make sense. But, Lance didn’t have time to think as Hunk came over head to bash away a few ships that were surrounding him. 

“I got yah buddy!” 

“Thanks Hunk!” Lance fired, before pushing his controls to run along side Shiro. They all jumped and roared their battle cries to destroy the ship, when suddenly it was like they stopped. Lance notice the red beam and shouted in terror that they were being pulled towards the Galra ship. And no matter how hard he pushed, Blue wouldn’t move who also roared in anger. 

“What are we going to do?!” Pidge cried, also pushing her lion and yet nothing was working. 

“Is this the end?” Hunk shouted, and from the sounds Lance knew the other was crying. 

“Nnnnooo…..” Lance whimpered, hearing a growl from Keith. 

“I won’t let them take you!” Keith shouted, getting roars with red as they struggled with the pull of the beam. 

“No! It’s not over not yet! We didn’t make it this far to end it here!” Shiro shouted, making Lance jump as he felt his leader’s words and emotions run through him. “We didn’t go through all this hard work to be stopped here! We will beat this!” Shiro spoke, and Lance felt his heart beat faster. He didn’t know what was happening, but he felt something tugging his heart. 

Without even really knowing what he was doing. Lance felt himself control Blue, who cheered in rejoice with her sisters. Each lion glowed a beautiful color before bursting out of the beam and reaching to the skies together. When everything was over, Lance fell like he was on cloud nine. He felt everyone’s emotions from fear to wonder and even joy. 

“I’m a leg!” 

“Whoa! This is amazing!” 

“I can’t believe it…” 

“Is this Voltron?” 

“WE DID IT!” Lance cheered, hearing cheers from his sister. Quickly, Lance moved with his team as one as they looked towards the Galra Ship. It was like minutes were going by both seconds and hours as they fought against the ship. Lance could feel himself work with Hunk to keep them steady in the skies as they moved around the ship. 

Suddenly though, he felt what seemed like fire burst in his heart making Lance gasp. His eyes went wide and he felt some of his own quintessence flow through Keith and soon a sword appeared. And, with a passion to protect, Lance shouted with everyone as they thrusted the sword around the ship allowing it to explode right behind them in a show of bright colors. 

Lance felt out of breathe and yet, he felt so alive. Blue hummed around him, and told him once again something he didn’t understand until today. “You finally have them… the wait is over.” she spoke, and Lance couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from him. 

But, suddenly the lions cried out in surprise along with their paladins as they detached from each other. Lance felt dizzy from the connection being stopped and yelped when Blue tumbled towards the ground. Thankfully though, Shiro caught them by the tail inches away from the ground. Sadly, the same could not be said about the others who smashed into the desert sands with groans. 

“Thanks Shiro.” Lance moaned, getting a chuckle form the other as he was brought towards the castle. Lance allowed himself to rest, feeling amazing and bit overwhelmed with everything. He didn’t realize how Blue lowered herself and opened her mouth to the others, whom rushed into the cockpit. 

“Lance, you alright?” Shiro asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked up at him, before grinning before groaning as he tried to get up from his chair. 

“Come here.” Shiro spoke, lowering a bit before presenting his back. Lance at first was confused, but soon got that the other offered to carry him. And Lance will admit that he loved being carried and instantly attacked to his back, while resting his head on Shiro’s broad shoulders. The two made their way out, and Lance saw Allura and Coran immediately rushing to him. 

“Lance, are you hurt?” Allura asked, placing a soothing hand on his face. Lance leaned into it, before nodding his head. “I’m good, just tired.” Lance informed, making Coran nod in understanding. 

“Understandable, being connected to the others is already exhausting as it is for adults. Lance, being still awake shows his talent and power.” Coran informed, making Lance preen under the compliment while Allura chuckled. 

“Yes, but, Lance we will ask you so much as the battle is won. But, the war is far from over.” She addressed, looking at all the Paladin who looked a little nervous and yet very determined. Pidge looked sat, and Shiro along with Hunk placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“We'll find your family Pidge.” Shiro reassured, making Lance tilt his head in confusion. That was something, he would need to personally ask the other later. 

“It’s a good thing you know how to form Voltron! Because, you’re going to have to do this again and again.” Coran added, making Lance blink before he looked at everyone. Each person, had a look of a confusion making him want to groan aloud. They definitely did not know how to form Voltron again, which definitely spells bad for them.

“We could barely, figure out how to form Voltron this time.” Hunk admitted, making Coran chuckle. 

“Indeed, and to think you only battle one fleet of them! Imagine a whole fleet! I say, it won’t be easy being defenders of the universe.” Coran stated, making everyone blink in surprise. Shiro chuckled, before he looked up towards the lions with everyone else. 

“Defenders of the Universe, huh? Has a nice ring to it.” Shiro admitted, making Lance chuckle. But, he soon yawned and he snuggled more into the other’s back. 

“For now, it’s time for all of you too rest.” Allura informed. 

“Wait, I didn’t bring any clothes. In fact, neither of us brought any clothes.” Hunk informed, making Allura and Coran to stare at them in great surprise. “I didn’t realize… Lance?” Allura spoke, making Lance hide behind Shiro’s back. 

“I’m sorry! Everything was going so fast!” Lance started, but couldn’t continue as he heard a growling noise. Everyone looked at Keith, who stepped in front of him and Shiro, glaring down at Allura. “It’s not his fault. We chose this.” Keith hissed, making Shiro frowned as he placed a hand to level Keith. But, Keith just shrugged it off as he continue to glare at Allura. 

“Interesting…” Coran whispered, looking at the seen with awe and understanding. Allura looked at Coran with confusion, but he motioned that they would talk later. 

“Well… I guess, we can provide everything you need. Coran, if you will?” Allura asked, making Coran nodded as he motioned for everyone to follow him. Allura walked to Shiro, eyeing Keith with wary as she went towards him. But, it looked like the other had calmed and walked over to Coran reluctantly. 

“Thank you Shiro.” Lance chirped, getting held by Allura this time as they made their way in the castle. 

“Anytime.” Shiro spoke, his voice genuine before he went to the others. Leaving the two siblings alone to make their way to the royal chambers. But, right before they did Allura brought Lance to another place, making Lance raise a brow. 

“Lance I want to show you something.” She whispered, her voice both happy and yet filled with grief. It made Lance, clutch onto his sister as they came into a room. 

“Lance, Allura… my beautiful children.” 

“…. Father?”


	6. Sleepy Time Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this bit of sad and bit of comfort. 
> 
> For it's going to continue going down hill form here. Maybe, who knows. lol. 
> 
> Anyway, to all my lovely paladins that read this. Know that I love you. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> twitter: KnightNurastars

“.... Father?” Lance asked, his eyes wide as he saw the hologram of his father. Lance wiggled out of Allura's hold in order to get closer. Reaching his arms out and watching as fingers fell through the hologram. Lance stared, before looking at the sorrowful eyes of his father, who shook his head at Lance. 

“This... is an AI Lance... one that has all of father's memories and personality.” Allura whispered, making Lance whimper as he tried to hold his father. But, once again his fingers and hands fell through the hologram. 

This made Allura softly cry and for Alfor to stare at his son with anguish. Eventually, even Lance was sobbing allowing himself to be a kid and let all the stress of war out openly. Allura, no longer taking it, brought Lance into her arms whispering comfort to Lance while Alfor spoke. 

“Lance, Allura.... forgive me. If I had acted sooner... maybe all of this wouldn't have happened.” Alfor informed, making Lance shake his head. 

“No one could have know father...” Lance informed, making Alfor give a comforting smile to his son. 

“Allura has told me... that you've finally gained your team.” Alfor spoke, getting Lance to nod his head. 

A warm feeling bloomed in Lance, an complete feeling that gave the Altean comfort from. It was a bonds that he had with his new team. It was new and Lance could only faintly feel a few of the strands, but it was there and it gave Lance gave it a few tugs every now and then. Feeling delighted and happy when two would tug right back at him with confusion and warmth. 

“They are... we're bad at the whole teamwork thing... but I feel... complete.” Lance whispered, placing a hand on his chest. Alfor nodded, a faint pained smiled on his features. It made Lance wince and Allura to brush at Lance's hair in comfort. 

“Then, you and your team are the only hope to the Universe. Zarkon must be stopped, no matter what.” Alfor informed, making Lance wince before nodding his head. 

“For now, please get rest my children. You've been through too much for your shoulders to carry. So rest, I shall be here whenever you need me.” Alfor informed, making Lance and Allura give their father watery smiles. 

“Love you.” Lance spoke. 

“And I love you as well, forever my dear children. May the lions watch over you.” Alfor whispered, before his hologram vanished from site. Lance felt his breathing shake as Allura helped him up and out of the room. 

“Allura..... can I sleep with you... just for tonight?” Lance asked, getting Allura to nod. Gently, she brought Lance over to her chambers. The mice following after them with worry and concern as they got ready for bed. When Lance finally wiggled his way under the covers, wrapped in his sister arms did the two finally let everything out. They cried for the loss of their worlds, their people and their family. They cried for what was robbed from them and they cried for the weight that was placed on their shoulders. 

“Allura...” Lance whispered, looking into his sisters beautiful eyes. 

“Yes?”Allura asked, her voice shaky. 

“I'm scared.” Lance confessed, breaking Allura as she pulled Lance closer. 

“As am I, Lance.” 

When Lance awoke again, it was to Allura's sleeping face. He blinked in confusion, wondering why he felt so restless. With a sigh, Lance wiggled his way out of the bed, making sure not to disturb Allura as he sneaked out of her firm hold. Usually Allura would wake to the slightest movement, but so much has happened and Lance guessed that exhaustion finally hit is sister hard. 

When the mice looked up though, Lance placed a finger to his mouth and gave the motion for them to stay with his sister. With a few worried glances, they nodded and laid close to Allura who sighed in relief. With a small smile, Lance left the room in order to walk the dark hallways. He already peaked at the time to see it was still early in the night. 

“It's too quiet...” Lance whispered, looking around the hallways. The same hallways that what felt like yesterday was filled with so many Alteans. Some that Lance was very close with, who greeted him with smiles or treats were now gone. They have been gone for nearly 10,000 years while he, his sister and Coran slept in the icy chambers. 

Lance felt his heart beating faster as the thought of being the very last Alteans alive sunk in. The pain that started to spread from his heart was tormenting and agonizing. Making Lance gasp as he crumpled to the floor in pain, clutching at the large t-shirt he wore as a nightgown. 

He could feel Blue's mind pressing into his own. Giving him worried and concerned rumbles, that shook Lance's small frame. He could feel the other lions too, all seeming to give them their own warmth. But, Lance can't breathe, he felt like everything was swirling around him like a black hole. Threatening to take him and drag him to a place that no one can reach him. 

“La...?” 

“Lan...!” 

“LANCE!” 

Lance shook out his trance, looking up at Shiro gasping. The man stared at Lance with worry and shock, already bringing Lance into his arms as he noticed the other having an panic attack. Shiro soothed his words towards the Altean and Lance worked hard to listen to it. To be grounded by what Shiro, the Black Paladin and his leader was saying.

“Lance, I'm here. I'm here Lance.” Shiro whispered over and over again. 

“They're gone... Everyone's gone...” Lance sobbed, making Shiro nod his head. 

“I know.” Shiro spoke, a bit heart broken as he said it. 

But, it comforted Lance, because he doesn't want to be told sugar spoon filled lies. He doesn't want to be told that everything is okay. He just wants someone to tell him the truth and to be there. Lance scrambled to tug on the bond that he knew was Shiro, pulling at it harshly making the other gasp. He looked down at Lance with realization, before helping the other up. 

“How about we get something to eat?” Shiro offered, watching Lance as he refused to let go of the others hand. 

“Sure...” Lance mumbled, guiding the other towards the kitchens. When they walked in through, they were surprised to see Hunk, Pidge and Keith. All whispering as they looked at the food around the kitchen. 

“Whoa! Shiro, what's up man? You have little prince with you too!” Hunk whispered, though he frowned when he saw how red and puffy Lance's eyes were. No one commented if Lance cried, they all could figure he did and instead just crowded around him to help him feel safe. 

“Hey, Lance how do we get food?” Hunk asked, making Lance perk up and trot over towards the food goo dispenser. “I don't know how the other stuff is... but this should still be good to eat.” Lance informed, grabbing a plate and spraying on green goo into the plate. 

“Uh... what kind of food goo is this?” Hunk asked, taking the plate that Lance presented. 

“It's... okay... and it will have the nutrients you need and such..... but, until we can go in markets or other planets it will have to do.” Lance informed, handing a plate to Pidge, before working on Keith's own plate. 

“That's fine.” Shiro spoke, placing a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance grinned, before handing the plate to Keith. Once everyone had their plates, they all sat on the floor of the kitchens. Something Lance never though he would ever do, but here he was enjoying a plate of 'space goo' as Hunk called it. 

“You know... this is still better than the food at the garrison.” Pidge informed, everyone to look down at the goo. 

“Actually have to agree with you on that Pidge.” Hunk moaned, remembering the times he gotten sick from the food at the Military College. Even Keith was nodding, eating up the goo with a healthy pace while Lance took small bites. Even Shiro was eating it without a problem, making a small comment that it was better than what he's eaten for a long while. 

Lance wondered what the Empire feed Shiro, but decided not to say anything. Right now things like that shouldn't be brought up. So Lance just yawned, pushing his plate towards Hunk in order the other to finish. Hunk gratefully took the plate, eating everything on it before placing it with the others inside the washer. 

“Ugh... I'm full and sleepy, totally think I'll be able to sleep now.” Hunk grinned, flopping on his back and allowing Pidge to rest against his large belly like a pillow. Shiro chuckled, seeing everyone's exhausted looks before motioning the groaning group to get up. 

“Come on, you can't sleep on the floor.” Shiro informed. 

“Nnoooo, let us sleep and regret everything later.” Pidge grumbled, snuggling close to Hunk. Hunk was already dead to the world, snoring loudly while place a protective arm around the small Paladin. The other smiled, before finally going off to dreamland with her friend. 

“Guys, you'll catch a cold.” Shiro scolded, but there was no heat. Instead, Shiro guided a sleepy Lance that curled on his lap to lay against his chest. Another body soon joined, one that leaned against his own back. Shiro blinked, turning to see the black hair of Keith before he chuckled. 

“I guess a few minutes of sleeping on the floor won't do any harm.” 

When Coran came into the kitchen, he couldn't help the warm smile on his features. There, the new future of Paladins were all sleeping together in a tight pile. Hunk was in the middle, his person being used as a pillow for all of his teammates. Shiro was currently curled around Pidge on one side, while Keith had Lance protectively in his arms in the other side. They were all sleeping soundly and looked more relaxed than Coran had seen them. 

So he didn't say anything and instead place warm blankets over each one before leaving the room. He would tell Allura that the wake-up call should probably wait for the next few days. 

For now, they should let them rest.


	7. Survival Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so late! With the holidays coming around, I've been busy as hell. 
> 
> But, I'm still working on these. So please don't worry. 83
> 
> Tumblr: KnighNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars
> 
> ALSO BIG NEWS! Or not so big news. I have a wysp account and a weasyl account!   
> For the Wysp is going to straight up to be art since I'm training myself to draw.   
> Weasyl account is for arts, updates and maybe some sneak peaks. 
> 
> Both are KnightNuraStar! 
> 
> REASON WHY I MADE THIS!   
> Honestly, Tumblr mentality has gotten too complicated and I don't really like being on there too much. So I usually just post updates and few other things. But... I don't know. Anyway, I joined these other two sites and let me say. IT's amazing so far. And I love it! Weasyl has a great format too! So if you have it come talk to me! 
> 
> Also another important thing! I will be making a bit announcement for new things that will be coming out in Jan! Be ready!

“Alright, I know this situation is very knew to you all. It's new to us as well, but that doesn't mean Zarkon won't give us a break for long.” Allura informed, looking over each of her Paladins with a serious look as red planets floated all around them. 

“As you know, Zarkon has taken control over most of the known universe. We need to liberate as many planets as we can and start forming an alliance to fight back against the Galra.” She explained, making everyone nod their head in understanding. 

“And, most of you are earthlings. You haven't really experience our technology and none of you have really fought as a team. It will take a lot of handwork to be fighting like the Paladins of Old.” Coran informed, making Lance wince as he mentioned the Paladins of old. It was something that didn't go unnoticed making Keith, who was sitting next to him, to touch shoulders in order to show the other comfort. 

Allura also looked solemn, this was a deep betrayal one that would not be healed so quickly. So both Coran and her, said nothing as they took a moment to stay silent. Breathing in, Allura walked forwards and waved her hand in order to make all the red vanish around them. 

“For right now, we need to start training on your teamwork.” Allura confirmed, making Coran clap his hands together. 

“I have several things planned today in order to strengthen your bond! By the end of it! You'll be closer than ever!” Coran stated, making Hunk stare at Coran with a raised brow. 

“So what are we doing?” 

“Well....”

“HOW IS THIS BRINGING US TOGETHER!” Hunk cried, running away from what looked to be a dog with the head of a worm. Everyone was in the desert plains that was outside of the castle in order to fight together in the rough terrain. 

It was an exercise Lance knew all too well for they must work together to make it through the enemies and the environment. But, everything seemed to go into shambles and the team were running around with their heads cutoff. Hunk was running away from the dogworms, Pidge was stuck in the sand with Keith trying to get her out and Lance was beside Shiro, trying to see through the sandstorm that blazed in. 

“I can't see!” Lance shouted, holding onto Shiro's leg as the wind blew harshly onto them. Shiro looked around, using his scanners to keep an eye on everyone and yet finding that much of the communication was becoming scramble because of the storm. 

“My scanners are getting messed up! Everyone! Pull together again!” Shiro ordered, moving through the harsh storm with his arm activated. But, sadly they weren't able to get far as Hunk came crashing into them, making the two yelp as the smashed down a large sand dune. Knocking into Keith and Pidge and all smacking into the bottom. 

“Ow....” Lance moaned, currently trapped under Pidge, who growled at Shiro. 

“Shiro get off, you're heavy as fuck!” 

“Language Pidge!” 

“Hey, I can say fuck since your heavy ass weight is crushing both Lance and I!” 

“Well Keith is crushing me!” 

“Shiro first of all, I'm not heavy! And second of all, Hunk is on top of all of us!” Keith hissed, and everyone started shouting at each other. The dogworms that were after them looked at each other for a moment. As if wondering if they should even hunt these funny things down anymore. It seemed one of them decided that it wasn't worth it and they all left with a huff. 

Lance whined as he tried to get out, all the while Pidge was smacking Shiro to get off of them faster. Keith was doing much the same on Hunk and Shiro was trying his best on not crushing the two smallest members under him. Lance groaned, he knew Allura was going to be mad at t his debacle, but at the same time. They might be rushing things a little TOO fast for them to work together. 

Hunk was finally off with a harsh shove from Keith and soon everyone sighed in relief as they rested in the sand. Lance watched as the storm died down and rushing towards them was both Allura and Coran. Coran thankfully had liquid packets and Lance grabbed one with greed for the sun and desert aren't the best places to be wearing armors like theirs. 

Lance started drinking his liquid pack in relief, leaning back against Pidge, who seemed to growl every time Shiro even thought about leaning over them. It seems being squished really rubbed the green Paladin in the wrong way. 

“We shorties gotta stick together.” Pidge informed, making Lance blink before nodding his head. She as right on that part. 

“Paladins, that was the worst thing I ever seen! There was no teamwork at all! Hunk! You abandoned everyone as soon as the enemies appeared, Pidge you were no better either.” Allura informed, tapping her foot into the sands as she stared at the smallest member. It was true though, as soon as Hunk got chased, Pidge went off of her own despite the shouts of everyone else. 

“Keith! I commend you for helping your teammates. But, you didn't notice that some of those creatures were surrounding you.” Allura informed, making Keith grumble with a small blush on his features. 

“Shiro, you are a leader and you must bring in your troops when they act like this. You must be a firm and fair leader.” Allura stated, making Shiro wince as he knew that he didn't do so well. But, Lance didn't blame him as he didn't think that Shiro had any leadership knowledge. Sure, he was someone they could follow, but Lance had a tickling that Shiro was a soldier before he was thrust into being a leader. 

“And Lance, while you stayed close to Shiro. You didn't have the weapon out, nor were you paying attention to your surroundings. As someone who has experience with this more than they do, I am disappointed.” Allura informed, her looking showing it making Lance feel guilt rush over to him. He nodded his head and stayed silent, deciding not to say anything. 

But, he was surprised to see another packet of liquid being pushed in his face. He looked up to see Hunk giving him a small smile, urging him to drink and making some of the guilt wipe away as he focused on drinking more fluids. Allura watched with a fond look, before she schooled her emotions yet again. 

“Come, it time for the next part of your training.” Allura informed, making Hunk whimper and Pidge to groan a bit. 

“Let's go.” Shiro ordered, and with that everyone made their way up and back to the castle. Lance struggled a bit with the sand and even Pidge was struggling for this sand was very soft the first few inches. Making them sink down before they had to pull their legs back up. 

In the end, though Pidge tried to fight Hunk, the two were picked up a bit in order to make their way through the desert. Lance pouted from the arms of Allura as they made their way to the Castle entrance. Though he was surprised at seeing the packs nestled in front of the doors. 

“Are we going hiking?” Pidge asked, disdain evident on her voice. 

“Nope! Even better! You're going to go scavenging for food and medical supplies!” Coran boomed, making everyone stare at the eldest altean. 

“Well... do you guys want to keep eating food goo all the time?” Shiro asked, making everyone put a face on. Even Allura made a face of resentment making Lance snicker at the expression. Even his sister couldn't take the same thing every meal on everyday of the week. 

Each Paladin was handed a scanner that Coran explain, though Lance lost interest as he knew what the scanner did. They were suppose to work together in order to get food and medical herbs from the planet. They needed to fill at least three bags each and hunt two animals before the day ends. Coran and Allura will stay behind to continue the repairs on the Castle. 

“Alright, let's go.” Shiro spoke, and soon everyone trudged into the jungles. Shiro decided to first search a certain amount of area before continuing on. They didn't know this planet well and honestly anything could be editable or hazardous. But, so far, they were finding many things and Lance couldn't help the good progress they were making. 

“Remember to put them I separate containers.” Shiro shouted from a tree top, handing Hunk down some fruit who placed them in plastic bags. 

“Got it!” Pidge growled, both herself and Keith were pulling at a vine that would make an amazing healing salve. As the two continued to fight, Lance decided to go just a little farther to see if there was anything he can get. When he saw a promising berry push, he went over and scanned it with his device. Only to be disappointed to see it was highly poisonous. 

Looking around, he saw another tree baring a fruit that looked unique and... cute. A faint blush went over Lance's cheek and he instantly went over to the tree before scanning it. He was delighted to see that the star shape fruit were edible and Lance wanted to plant a seat in the castle's greenery because he wanted these cute star fruits forever. Placing his bag down, Lance started to try and make the climb up the tree. 

He managed to get half way up and looked at all the delicious and cute looking fruit. Taking one in his hands, Lance studied it with wonder. The fruit was huge, being bigger than his hands and having to be held by both of them. Something giddy started to bubble in his stomach and Lance couldn't help the little giggles that slipped out as he stared at the fruit. 

“Lance? You alright up there?” came a concerned voice. 

Lance looked down to see Pidge climbing her way up until she was at Lance's level. She looked at the fruit with curiosity before she grinned at Lance. “Well get lots.” Pidge promised, making Lance jump a bit in excitement. 

“Whoa! These fruits are so cute!” Hunk cried, coming towards the tree with Shiro and Keith in toe. 

“Star fruit?” Keith whispered, looking at the tree while Shiro was scratching at his head. 

“Alien planets are the best!” Pidge cheered from the tree, already motioning for the others to get ready for them to throw down the fruit. Lance looked at the fruit in his hand and noticed raised hands and looked down to see Keith give him a shaky grin. 

Lance blinked, before he gave a grin and gently dropped the fruit. This continued, having a little game with who can catch the most. Even Shiro laughed, scolding with no heat that they better not waste any food. When the bags were full, they climbed down the tree. Pidge getting help down by Hunk, while Lance got help from Shiro. 

“Okay, let's get this stuff back to the Castle. We still need to get more before the night comes.” Shiro informed, making Lance not as he rushed with his full bag towards the castle. 

“Lance be careful!” Shiro shouted. 

“Oka-AAAAHHH!!!” Lance cried, feeling something slice his arm. He dropped the bag and clutched his arm and looked over to see the horrified eyes of an.... arusion? 

“Wha-?” 

“KEITH DON'T!” 

Lance looked up to see Keith raising his blade and his eyes on fire as he looked towards the terrified alien. He swung his arms down......


	8. What is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait. But heres the next chapter! 
> 
> Just letting you all know. That I made the the main blog I had a side blog and a new blog to be the main blog. The main blog will just have updates and thoughts. no reblogs at all. 
> 
> You can find it it was Tumblr: KnightNuraStar! Same name, since didn't want to let go of it haha.  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

“KEITH DON'T!” 

“STOP!” 

“SHIRO!” 

Lance clutched his bleeding arm as he stared at Keith. Whom was now on the ground growling as he stared at the alien. His eyes were in pure rage and he struggled against Shiro's hold and soon Hunk's hold as the Yellow Paladin came rushing in to help.

A part of Lance's mind screamed to help Keith and yet his heart was thundering. It was like he was being torn apart in his mind and heart as he watched Keith struggle. Pidge came up from behind and dragged him away from the intruder. Quickly looking at his arm before taking out her own Bayard just in case the little arusion attacked again. 

“What's the big idea?!” Pidge hissed, pointing her weapon towards the small alien. 

“Apologies! I didn't mean to hurt him so!” the arusion quickly supplied. Which earned a while shout from Keith who was yet again detained on the ground. 

“What is going on here?!” Allura shouted, running towards the group along with Coran. When she saw her brother's injured arm and the bloody spear of the arusion her face morphed into cold glare. She quickly stood in front of her brother and her paladins protectively as she stared down at the arusion. 

“Pidge! Bring Lance inside and treat his arm! Hunk, Shiro you do the same with Keith. Coran and I will deal with this one.” Allura ordered, her tone edging to something dangerous. It made the Paladins grab their bags and run away. Fearing the princess's wrath as they rushed back into the castle and into medical bay. 

Lance kept tight pressure on his wound and watched as blue blood leaked through his finger. Pidge noticed this and placed her hand over Lance's hand. Adding the pressure as they rushed into the medical room. Lance typed on the panels for the medical pod before stepping inside. 

“I should be out in an hour.” Lance promised, looking up at a worried Shiro who nodded his head. 

“We'll be here when you wake up.” Shiro promised and with that Lance closed his eyes and allowed the medical pod to do it's job. 

When Lance woke up again it was to fall into the arms of Keith. Lance blinked in surprised as he was picked up and just shrugged as he gently rested his chin on the others shoulder. Keith seemed to tense at this, but eventually he relaxed as he stepped away from the pod. 

“What happened when I was out?” Lance asked, wishing that the pod would also replenish strength along with injuries. 

“Your sister is speaking with the arusion people.” Keith remarked, his tone off as he spoke. Lance didn't say anything and just continued to rest on Keith. The Red Paladin held him just a little tighter before they left the medical room. 

“Where did everyone go?” Lance asked, curious to know where the rest of the Paladins were. 

“Pidge is working on the Green Lion. Hunk is placing away all the supplies. Coran is with the Princess and Shiro was dragged along with him.” Keith informed, checking over Lance and glaring at the part of his clothing that was ripped and covered in blood. Even Lance winced for he loved looking good and feeling good. 

“I need a bath.” Lance remarked, before giving Keith a quick sniff. 

“Ew, you need one too.” Lance remarked. 

“What? Why?” Keith asked, making Lance stare at the other with a dubious expression. He was wondering if the other truly meant that before rolling his eyes and bringing up the others greasy strands of hair. 

“Keith, your hair is caked with sweat, dirt, sand.. and... really you didn't even take a twig out of your hair?” Lance remarked, getting Keith to blush when he pulled out said twig. 

Keith instantly went into an argument with Lance. The two play fighting became something that reminded the rest of the group that came in... of two siblings fighting and annoying each other. Lance was now on Keith's shoulders tugging at his hair. While Keith was biting at the child's ankle even though everyone saw it wasn't to hurt but to warn.

“Keith! Lance!” Shiro warned, but the two didn't listen as they continued to fight. It made Shiro sigh as he walked over towards the two. Tapping them both on the end lightly before plucking the two apart with a scrunched nose. 

“Okay you two ne-...” Shiro started, but Lance and Keith both cut him off. 

“OH QUIZNAK! SHIRO PUT DOWN YOUR ARMS!” Lance wheezed, while Keith choked making Shiro blush as he almost drops his two teammates on the metal ground. Pidge did a sniff on herself and Hunk before the girl turned as green as her Paladin suit. 

“OH! OH! THAT IS NASTY!” Pidge cried, clawing at her noes in hopes of getting the smell out. Allura was pinching the bridge of her noise as she looked at her Paladins with great disbelief. “You all didn't shower after training?” Allura asked, getting everyone to give side ways glances to each other. 

“To be fair... we didn't know you peo-..” Hunk started, but couldn't finish. 

The alarms flared and Lance jumped as they did. Immediately they all ran to the ships control room in order to figure out what was going on. When they came rushing in Coran was already there showing on screen of what was happening. Something was breaking through the earths atmosphere and was about to land. 

“Everyone get to your Lions! NOW!” Allura ordered, making Lance scramble to Blue. Already he could hear Blue's roars of anger that the Galra would come attack so soon. It angered her so much that Lance could feel her rage vibrate through his body. And looking over at the others he could see both Keith's and Shiro's expression change in confusion. 

But, now wasn't the time and Lance quickly made his way inside Blue. Hoping into the cockpit and pushing the control in order to fly out of the hangars. On his left Pidge was beside him and on his right was Keith. Above him was Shiro and below him was Hunk as they flew over towards the crashing ship. 

“Wait... that's not a ship!” Pidge shouted. 

“What is that?” Hunk asked. 

“It looks like a container....” Lance informed, studying the contain before making Blue jump back and away when the panels started to fall away. A part of screamed that something wasn't good and he maneuvered his lion to crouch with her tail weapon raised. 

Suddenly he felt the rage of Black Lion and he turned to where Shiro and Black were. He could feel through the bond pain from Shiro and the slight fear. “Shiro!” Lance called, worried for his leader. But, before Shiro could answer the panel started to fall away. Revealing something that made all of the lions roar with furious rage. 

“How much has been made over ten thousand years....?” Allura could be heard. Whispering over their communication screens as they stared at the giant beast in front of them. 

Suddenly the beast moved and everyone dodged the quick attack that was thrown at them with speed and accuracy that Lance was surprised. For the robobeast was large and bulky in stature so having quick attack wasn't on the menu that Lance marked for the beast. 

“Blue!” Lance ordered, and soon they were firing away at the beast. But, when the smoke glared Lance was surprised to to see that it did nothing to the beast. 

“Whoa! It took several direct hits and not even a scratch!” Pidge called, before scrambling away from the next attack. Hunk took his turn and smashed into the beast making it stumble just a bit, but there was no damage. 

“What do we do?!” Hunk asked, a bit panicked. 

Lance steered Blue once again towards the robobeast and fired a few more shots. Cursing when once again his shots do nothing to deter the robot. Lance was about to retreat when the blow came for it was too fast for Lance to track. Blue roared in pain when she was directly hit making them fly across the area and tumble in the sand. 

“LANCE!” came the cries of everyone. 

“I got you!” came a shout and Lance blinked in confusion as suddenly everything seemed to stop. It was only a moment where he realized that Shiro had caught him before he smashed into the cliffs. Black rumbled with worry towards Blue who rumbled back to show that she and Lance were alright. 

“Lance!” Shiro ordered. 

“I'm alright! Just a bit dizzy form all the tumbling!” Lance called, getting a sigh of relief from everyone. 

“What do we do?” Keith called, firing his own shot at the robobeast in order to draw his attention away from Lance and Shiro. Pidge was joining in and the two kept firing their barrage of attacks onto the angered creature. 

“Everyone form Voltron!”

“Got it!” 

Lance didn't say anything at the time, but he loved it when they formed Voltron. For the bond he had with his fellow paladins grew even stronger for when they fused. The faint connection with Pidge and Hunk grew strong while the ones he was surprised he had a steady connection with grew louder. 

It was with that connection that Lance realize... something was wrong with Shiro.


	9. Can't Solve Things Instantly But You Can Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't feel my eye balls. 
> 
> Sorry for late updates. Work and School are destroying me. 
> 
> And I'm trying to get things ready for the Voltron Bang too. -sobs- So much to do. Also new ideas. -sobs- 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Lance knew something was wrong with Shiro. 

He was feeling pain, confusion and anguish from his leader. 

“Shiro! What's going on?!” Lance asked, moving with the others to dodge another attack from the robobeast. Shiro didn't answer at first more focused and dodging and blocking the others attacks. Lance could feel everyone's concern and he could tell by Keith that the other was about to say something when Shiro finally answered. 

“... I... remember him...” Shiro whispered, and the tone of his voice made Lance want to hug the other. They still knew very little of Shiro's time with the Galra Empire. It was something that was hinted and insinuated because of his arm along with the scar that was across his face. 

Lance could see small flashes of the Arena when Shiro continued to remember through the battle. He could almost hear the chanting of ruthless aliens demanding blood to be spilled. He could see the terror in the other combatants faces. He could... almost smell the blood of the fallen that lost their lives in their battles. 

The battle was still hard, but once they figure out the others weakness the victory was clearly in their favor. And thankfully victory came swiftly for as soon as their enemy fell Voltron scattered back into five lions when the strain became too much. 

Lance didn't have the strength to pilot Blue and Blue didn't have the strength to fly. Everyone was in shock from the forceful release and soon five crashes shook the sand dunes of the desert below. Lance groaned at the impact along with Blue who was have sunken into the sand. 

“Paladins! Are you alright?! ANSWER ME!” Allura shouted. 

“I'm okay... though I made a mess of the cockpit.” Hunk groaned. 

“Still alive and all body parts accounted for.” Pidge was the next to speak. But, her tone sounded shaken and you can hear her trying to move green out of the sand that they crashed into. 

“I'm alright.” Keith hissed, already making his way out of the sand struggling a bit for how far they've sunken. 

“Lance? Lance! Sound off!” Shiro shouted, making Lance jump in fright. He was actually waiting for Shiro to sound off and immediately answered the others calls. 

“I'm okay! But, Blue's injured from that last hit! We can't move!” Lance shouted. 

“I got you got buddy! Just hang in there!” Hunk shouted, and Lance watched as the large Yellow Lion grabbed a hold of Blue. Tugging and pulling until the lion was free from the sands and laying limply on the surface. 

Lance worried over Blue reaching out to her as she reach out to him. Soothing his worries as they were being brought back to the Castle. Blue managed to open her mouth and let Lance out before she went silent. Going into a deep sleep as she and the castle repaired her. 

Lance joined up with Pidge and together they rushed towards the Black Lion. Everyone was both worried and disturbed to what they just experienced. They all wanted to be by Shiro's side and help him in anyway they can. They were all terrified of the images they saw, they felt and even smelled. 

By the time they got there Hunk and Keith were already there. Shiro was standing a little ways away from them facing up to Black. His face was guilty and solemn the aura around him was something that Lance didn't understand. 

He couldn't understand. 

He didn't know if he can understand. 

But, he wanted to try. 

His body moved on it's own accord and he rushed into the legs of Shiro. The man stumbling from the impact and Looking at Lance in surprise. But, Lance could not face Shiro for the tears burned his eyes and he smashed his face into the others thigh. 

“I'm sorry, no one came.” Lance mumbled, making Shiro stiffen. It was completely quiet in the hangar to the point where it was like no one was breathing. But, Lance still hanged onto Shiro and cried for his leader who didn't seem to have anymore tears. He wondered if he was doing anything right and if what he said did more wrong on him. 

Yet, there was pressure around his shoulders and Lance looked up to see Shiro still looking at Black. There was a small smile on his face, but nothing more. They would not solve his problems nor will they cure anything over night. Lance didn't think Shiro would heal for a very long time. 

But, they can at least help. 

Soon Shiro was covered in multiple bodies until Hunk had them all in his arms. They all hugged Shiro as hard as they could and let out little mumbles of apologies and promises. Allura and Coran watched on with looks of sympathy for they knew how cruel the Galra were. 

Eventually they let go of each other and Allura was able to step in. 

“Paladins, why don't you all rest... Coran and I will make something to soothe you all.” Allura promised, before her nose scrunched up. 

“Seriously though, please take a bath.” Allura informed, making everyone wince at how they smelt. It was too the point where you can see armpit sweat through the dark clothing. 

“No worries about your uniform Paladins. I'll have those cleaned for you.” Coran informed, getting sighs of relief. 

“Alright, let's hit... whatever it is here.” Shiro shouted, getting Lance to perk up. Immediately the group followed the excited Altean child. “You'll like it! We have many options for baths!” Lance explained, placing a hand onto a panel to open the decorative medal doors. When they came through the human stopped to openly gawk at the large bathing area. 

It was like a bath house, except more extravagant and so many more options. There was a large pool with a fountain in the middle. Mixing and turning the large bubbles that formed onto of the warm surface. There were other pools as well with some having different colors while others looking like hot tops. 

“And if you go down there you can go towards the shower areas. The middle area is where you can get to the changing room.” Lance explained, heading towards the area in order to rid himself of his dirty clothes. Lance flung his clothes off and rushed towards the bubble bath pool. 

With a shout from Shiro he jumped up and into the warm water. Lance muscles relaxed and he swam around a bit before breaking the surface. Lance hummed in delight as he was completely hidden from view in the fountain because of the mountain of bubbles everywhere. 

“Well, you guys can deal with that. I'm heading for a shower.” Pidge explained, getting Hunk to follow her. “I just want to get a quick wash and help out with the cooking. Who knows what they'll make.” Hunk explained, before grabbing a towel. 

“Alright, be careful and please don't run.” Shiro sighed, looking over to see Keith joining Lance and trying to figure out where the young Altean child was. Of course he could see the wheels turning in Lance's head and soon Shiro watched as the two played the most aggressive game of needle in a hay stack he's ever seen. 

Bringing off his clothes and setting them aside the eldest of the group finally joined them. Sighing in relief at the warm water and just relaxing as he watched Lance give Keith a few playful fright. After a few minutes went by Shiro thought it was enough and that the two really needed to start cleaning. 

“Alright that's enough! You two get to cleaning yourself of. I don't want you leaving this tub until you do.” Shiro informed, making Lance pout at the order. But, he did as he was told swimming to where Shiro was pushing some blue goop into his hands from one of the vials on the side. 

The other two followed suit and soon all you could hear was the aggressive scrubbing of filth being washed away. Lance at one moment winced when he pulled out a leaf from his hair. Instantly sticking his tongue out at it before he continued scrub at his scalp. 

“Lance how's your wound?” Shiro asked, making the other frown. 

“It's okay, it doesn't both me. I'm used to much worse.” Lance comments as he continued to wash. 

He didn't realize how frigid the two seemed to become as soon as he explained this. When he looked up they both gave him horrified gazes. But, Lance just shrugged his shoulders and explained to the two humans. 

“I'm a Prince.... and before the Empire... others wanted to overthrow us. I've been almost killed before in order to end my family's line.” Lance explained, taking a nozzle and spraying his hair free of the conditioner he worked into his hair. 

“Aw, don't give me those looks. It's something you live with when it comes to being royalty. So don't be sad.” Lance whispered, before handing the nozzle over to Shiro and Keith. 

The wash was quiet after that and Lance was grateful for when they finished their cleaning. Lance grumbled when he tried to sneak off without really dying his hair. Getting caught on the arm by Shiro who proceeded to dry out his hair for him. 

“I can do it myself!” Lance whined, but Shiro just rolled his eyes. 

“If you could, why did you try to sneak out?” Keith retorted, making Lance stick his tongue out at Keith. 

“Ah, none of that.” Shiro scolded, making Lance pull his tongue back with a pout causing Keith to snicker. But, the man wasn't able to enjoy his glee as Shiro sent him his own scolding look. “And no making fun of your teammates.” Shiro scolded, making Keith sputter. 

Lance grinned and looked down as Shiro continued to do his work. 

For a second Lance was able to close his eyes. 

And pretend....

That the large hands drying his hair. 

Were his beloved father.


	10. Give us a break already!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! 
> 
> I thought I would get so many things done during spring break. But, then blizzards and well trees can be dangerous. So I had to work on that for awhile. 
> 
> But here's an update to this story! Please read notes on the bottom cause if I put them here be spoilers.

“How are you liking your team?” 

“They're really good father! I really like all of them! Oh! And Hunk made us dinner! It was super good!” Lance informed, smiling up to the hologram of Alfor. A part of Lance wanted nothing more than to hug the hologram and cry. 

But, he needed to be strong and show his father that he was capable. He couldn't show any weakness and yet Lance allowed himself to sit close to his father's hologram. Talking to him about the battles he had faced and about the breakthrough with the team bonding. 

“I'm overjoyed that you have finally found your team.” Alfor whispered, making Lance preen at the attention and praise. But, a dark part of his mind slithered it's way into the light and Lance couldn't help the fear gripe his heart. 

“Father... I fear what will happen when we... when I face Zarkon.” Lance whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. The words of Sendak ringed through his mind and Lance couldn't help the terror he felt. 

There were memories that tried to push forward of an honorable one who lifted Lance in the air to help him 'fly'. He remembered the times he was comforted by large hands and soothed with confident words. He remembers when those yellow eyes showed care and love for him along with pride whenever he succeeded in training. 

He also remembered seeing those exact eyes filled with a darkness and corruption. 

It made Lance scream in grief for he had lost one of his most important people.

“Is it bad that I grieve not only for you and our people father.... but for Zarkon as well?” Lance asked, getting Alfor to shake his head. His look was one in grief as well along with betrayal and confusion. Lance understood this well for Zarkon was like a brother to their father and he was also his leader. 

“No, it is not bad Lance. Remember Lance, one of your greatest qualities is that never ending love and embrace you have for all around you. Even towards your enemies.” Alfor informed, giving Lance a proud and loving look before he stood up straight once again. 

“The hour grows late Lance. It is time for you to get some rest.” Alfor informed, making Lance whine that earned him a small chuckle from his father. “Lance, you can see me again later for now rest.” Alfor whispered, getting Lance to gingerly get up and pat down his night gown to get the wrinkles out. 

“I love you father. Have a goodnight.” Lance called, getting another smile from Alfor before he closed his eyes. “And I love you Lance. Get some rest.” He whispered, before the AI shut off and the doors opened. 

Lance walked out of the room and headed down the stairs towards the Paladin quarters. He didn't feel compelled to sleep in his normal royal quarters and instead wanted to be closer to his teammates. He did check on Allura and saw that she was sleeping peacefully on her bed with the mice cuddled around her. 

“Goodnight Allura.” Lance whispered, before shutting the door again and heading for the Blue Paladin's quarters. 

When Lance came to the door he froze and tilted his head from side to side. He pressed the panel and opened the door watching the metal slide to reveal.... nothing. There were no beautiful crystals hanging from the ceiling nor were their photographs hanging on the wall. 

There was no figure sitting lazily on the bed reading their tablet. There was no figure looking up from said tablet with at first with an annoyed expression before it turned to one of love and concern. There was no figure rushing to him and lifting him up into their arms to bring a smile to his face. 

There was no one. 

For they had died 10,000 years ago. 

'Along with the others.' Lance thought, feeling his eyes sting as he stared at the room. The room felt so cold that Lance had to step away for a moment in hopes of getting warmed up. But, no matter how hard Lance tried he still felt the cold and not the good kind. 

It was a biting cold that consumed and consumed until you nothing more than a hollowed husk. It scared Lance and he found himself running away from the room. A room that used to give him comfort was now a room he feared. Lance ran up to a door and frantically knocked getting thump on the other side before the metal door slid open. 

“What's going on?!” Keith yelled, opening the door and looking down. He panicked at seeing Lance's frightened look and activated his bayard for the threat. 

Lance smashed himself into the other and clung on as he felt the bond they had feel a little stronger. In his mind Blue and Red were rumbling restlessly. It seemed to make the other lions restless and soon three more doors opened to reveal panicked teammates. 

“What's going on?” Pidge asked, standing beside Hunk who also looked around for the threat while Shiro came to Keith's and Lance's side. He leaned down to check on Lance to see his scared eyes before he looked around and saw the open door. 

He activated his arm and rushed towards the room only to find nothing. It confused the leader, but he wasn't going to take any chances as he checked the room before closing the door. Coming back he saw Hunk and Pidge trying to comfort Lance who looked more upset by the second. 

“Lance? What happened?” Hunk asked, trying to be gentle as he rubbed Lance's back. 

“The room was empty. It wasn't empty before... he was always there and now he's not.” Lance whispered, his tone soft and yet everyone can hear the anguish in the child's tone. It made everyone realized that Lance still grieved and soon distressed eyes fell onto Shiro. 

None of them truly knew how to deal with this. In fact no one knew how to deal with anything period for the Garrison never taught them thing like this. They had become soldiers and thrust into a war that had been going on for 10,000 years. 

No one was really prepared for this. 

“Alright, I think we all to need to rest right now.” Shiro informed, getting exhausted nods from everyone. 

“I know! How about a sleep over? Pidge and I found a room with bunk beds! It might help.” Hunk offered, though everyone had a feeling that Hunk also didn't want to sleep alone tonight. 

“That sounds like a good idea. We're still in unfamiliar territory.” Pidge added, getting nods from Keith and Shiro. Lance still hanged onto Keith's legs while everyone decided they would have another sleepover. This time having actual beds instead of passing out on the actual cold ground. 

Hunk went to grab some extra blankets while Pidge grabbed a few pillows for herself. Shiro went to the room that the two were talking about and Keith gently herded Lance towards it. Once everyone was in the room they all settled for a bunk and mumbled a few words to each other. 

It was like a switch went off and Lance heard each one of his teammates succumb to sleep. Some snoring softly as they cuddled into their beds and yet Lance could not seem to grab at the elusive sleep that he longed for. 

He tossed and turned in his bunk and found no relief to his restless state. It made Lance frown before he slowly wiggled his way out of the bed. Looking at the bunk above Lance saw Keith sleeping soundly snoring a little that made Lance want to giggle. 

Making up his mind Lance clutched at the second bunk and hauled himself up. Not even caring that he woke Keith as he crawled over the other making Keith grunt and sputter a bit. And if Lance 'accident' smashed his knee into his stomach than he can blame the darkness of the room. Lance also stole Keith's pillow and settled down for the night while Keith growled at Lance. 

Thankfully Keith had long limbs and was able to grab the pillow from bellow before settling down again. Lance was able to sleep in a matter of minutes and snored softly like all of his other paladins. 

…..SSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNOOOOOORRRRREEEEEEEEE....

“..... what the fuck?” 

“Is that coming from....” 

“Quiznak Shiro, we're trying to sleep!” 

…..SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNOOORRRRRREEEEEEE.....

“...Pidge suffocate him. I give you full permission to suffocate his ass.” 

 

“Are you all alright? You looked rather exhausted during training.” Allura inquired, seeing the exhausted looks from the team after another brutal training session they experienced an hours before. At her question all glares were sent to Shiro who sent a glare to Pidge. 

“Nothing Allura... just an insight on our leader.” Lance grumbled, humming in delight at his food. 

At this the team groaned while Shiro ran a little red. This caused Coran and Allura to frown before shrugging it off for they were just glad that the team seemed to be growing in their bond. Allura smiled at her brother seeing him so calm was a relief for Allura knew much settled on his small shoulders. 

Too much. 

“Paladins remember that we're having a diplomatic party with the arusion people in the hour.” Allura stated, getting a growl from Keith who still didn't trust the small creatures after the incident with Lance. 

“Keith, the arusion who hurt Lance didn't mean for it.” Shiro informed, getting nods from everyone including Lance who was finally allowed to start his dessert once he got the okay from Coran and Allura. 

“Besides, the people were kind enough to give us more supplies for our journey back into space. And if you don't want to be eating goo than you best be on your good behavior.” Coran warned, getting Hunk and Pidge to instantly give Keith pleading looks. 

“Fine....” Keith hissed, gripping his fork as he continued to eat the delicious meal before him. 

“It's going to be alright Keith.” Lance promised, before he continued with his dessert. 

And when the party did happen everything seemed to go alright. Lance watched as Keith finally relaxed after Hunk worked on his magic on him. It seemed everything was going great and the arusion that attacked him had come up with a formal apology. Lance knew he was sincere and accepted the apology and the crystals that were presented to him. 

Lance left a few moments after that in order to place the crystals away. Deciding to put them in his royal quarters for now before heading back to the party. Before he did though he noticed a tiny floating object making it's way down the halls. 

“Oh no, did rover get lost?” Lance mumbled, knowing Pidge had showed them the little souvenir she had taken from the Galra ships. Along with the freed prisoners who left early morning to go back to their families. 

A nagging feeling started pounding against Lance's mind as he rushed to follow the little robot. Finally coming into the room where the grand crystal stood with a frown. Lance rushed towards rover and was about to say something when he knew what that nagging feeling was. 

Pidge wouldn't allow rover out of her sites. 

Rover also seemed to stay faithfully to Pidge's side. 

Which meant this one.... 

“ALLURA!” Lance cried, getting the small thing to turn around just as it exploded. Everything turned white for Lance and he felt a searing pain rush through him before he was flung against the floor like a rag doll. Lance could barely let out a gasp as he weakly looked up from all the destruction around him. 

“No.... no...” Lance whimpered seeing the beautiful crystal destroyed. Lance tried to move, but his body screamed making him claw at the bond he had. Immediately something clawed back and Lance tugged harder to show he needed someone NOW. 

“LANCE!” 

“Lance?! LANCE!” 

“What happened?!” 

“All...ura... attack...” Lance whispered, feeling his sister place her warm hand over him to assess the damage. Coran was by her side, before he looked towards the crystal cursing as their power source was destroyed. Which mean Lance couldn't go into the healing pods until the power came back. 

“Hurts...” Lance informed, when Coran started ripping at Lance suite in order to access more of the damage. “I know my Prince. I know, just hang on.” Coran whispered, studying the injuries before cursing. 

“We need to get another crystal.” Allura hissed, smashing her hand into the metal floor. 

“Then let's get to the lions!” Hunk demanded, but Coran shook his head. “Without the crystal to power up the castle nothing is operational.” Coran informed, thanking Shiro as he came back with a first aide kit. 

“The hangars doors to the pod I was going to take should still be open! You can take that!” Pidge explained, flinching with guilt when Lance gave her a confused look. “Good, Hunk you'll go with Coran to the nearest Balmera to get another crystal.” Allura informed, getting Hunk to nod while Coran looked over at Shiro. 

“Can you handle first aide?” 

“Yes, I've had training. But, Lance is altean.....”

“Our bodies are mostly the same. Just keep him alive until we get back.” Coran ordered, getting Shiro to blink in surprise for only a moment before nodding. Taking over the treatment while a few arusion came running in. Shouting about an attack on their village causing everyone to curse. While reluctant it was decided that Keith and Allura would go while Shiro stayed with Lance. 

“Shiro once Lance is treated bring him into another area.” Allura informed as the room they were in wasn't safe. She looked down at Lance who gave her a reassuring grin through the pain before he settled back down on the floor. 

The blue paladin watched them leave before he focused on Shiro who continued to treat him. “I'm sorry Shiro... I should have called to you first.” Lance whispered, making Shiro shake his head. 

“We'll talk later Lance. For now, just keep away and keep your focus on me alright?” Shiro ordered, more than asked. But, Lance would take it and he kept awake until he was finally treated enough to be moved. Shiro left for only a moment before bringing back a blanket to wrap him in. Where he got it he didn't know, but they were running down the halls to find a safer place. 

“We'll head for the outside.” Shiro informed, getting Lance to gently nod as he rested his head on Shiro's shoulders. While his hands clutched on his bayard that was pressed close to his chest. The two kept moving until Shiro stopped moving completely. 

“Shiro?” Lance asked, confused at why his leader wasn't moving. 

The look of horror on his eyes made Lance's blood run cold and he turned to see what Shiro was looking at. The horror was understandable and Lance clutched his bayard a little tighter as he watched the soldiers make their way towards them. 

“Quiznak can't we get a break?” Lance asked, watching as the imposing figure of Commander Sendak stood proudly in front of them. 

“Lance...” 

“Yeah?” 

“... Language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right now to explain Lance's behavior. 
> 
> He's in mourning. He awoke just a few days ago and now he has a new team. Found out his whole civilization is dead along with his father and the one person he looked up to as a second -beep- is evil. 
> 
> You're kinda traumatized by that. So Lance is seeking out comforts. He doesn't go to allura cause she's already dealing with things so he goes to the paladins cause he likes the bond he feels. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this!


	11. Trouble Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do an update a day. 
> 
> So that way I always have some content for you lovely peeps. 
> 
> But, we'll see how my schedule goes. X3
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Shiro and Lance didn't say anything as they continued to watch the enemy come closer. Helpless as without power they could not close the doors. Lance could feel through his bonds how the lions were screaming. Trying to get out of their hangars as they could sense the distress from all of their Paladins. 

“Shiro...” Lance whispered, while Shiro took a step back. Bringing Lance a little closer to his chest. 

“Lance, we need to run and hide... do you have a place in the castle we can get too?” He asked, getting Lance to think before he nodded. Leaning up he whispered the direction to Shiro who stared at the Galra one last time before bolting. 

Immediately the two can hear the fast movement of feet rushing after them. This caused Lance to use all his strength to summon his weapon. Moving a bit to aim above Shiro's shoulders and fire at the enemies feet. Lance cursed as he was usually a better shot than this, but his injuries were screaming and his focus was compromised. 

Shiro continued to bolt until he saw the area that Lance was talking about. It was small and would be a tight fit. Along with also being disgusting, but it needed to be done. “This is gonna stink!” Lance screeched, as Shiro slide along the metal floor and into the garbage shoot. 

Lance was cradled tightly into Shiro's arms in order for the older male to most of the blow. The two landing with a loud poofing sound as they came upon piles and piles of dirty laundry. Lance screeched at some of the piles while Shiro quickly made their way out. 

“Shiro! Do you sweet like pure stink!” Lance wheezed, while Shiro turned complete red on the face. 

“It's sweat Lance, we all go it.” 

“Yeah, but yours is like a bio-hazard.” Lance retorted back, the two looking around before Shiro started running again. They could still be followed and they needed to find a way out of the castle. 

Suddenly the castle shook and the darkness that they were fumbling around in turned bright. Causing the two to blink a bit before frowning. “Wait... how is the castle on?” Lance asked, watching as all the machines in the laundry room starts turning on. 

“.... unless...” Shiro stared, before Lance finished it with alarm. 

“Unless he has a crystal of his own!” Lance cried, the two tried to leave the room only to realize in their horror that it was completely locked. “Can you override it?” Shiro asked, getting an unsure face as Lance motioned him to bring him towards the control panel. 

But, before either of the two could even touch it did the steel door open to reveal an imposing figure. Shiro quickly jumped back while Lance pointed his gun towards Commander Sendak. The Galran Commander entering the room with a victorious smirk as two galran androids guarded him on each side. 

Strangely though the victorious smirk turned into one of disgust as he looked towards Lance's injured form. “What happened?” Sendak demanded, getting Shiro to grit his teeth as he placed Lance in his human arm while he activated his galran one. 

“That would be your handy work.” Lance informed, Hands shaking with the weight of his weapon. 

Sendak didn't say anything and instead charge getting Lance to shoot while Shiro dodged. Sendak managed to deflect all the blows with his massive arm while the androids started firing at them. Shiro and Lance both figured out quickly that they were shooting to hamper their movements and thankfully not to kill. 

Bringing this to their advantage as Lance was able to shoot the guns out of the androids hands. While Shiro disposed of them with his arm as they bolted out of the door. It was at this point where Lance cursed for he should have known that Sendak didn't come with just two androids. 

Two quickly jumped onto Shiro knocking him down and causing Lance to tumble out of his gripe with a cry of pain. He wasn't on the floor for long though as metal hand quickly grabbed him and hoisted him up from the floor. 

“SHIRO!” Lance called reaching out for Shiro as his bayard was taken from another android. 

“LANCE! LANCE!” Shiro shouted, before he screamed out in agony from a harsh blow caused by Sendak's Galra arm. Shiro crumbled to the floor with a loud thump and Lance screamed as he tried to get out of the androids gripe. 

“Do not despair too much Prince Lance. He is merely knocked out.” Sendak informed, sneering at the body on the floor before motioning the androids to take him. Lance watched as the androids started dragging Shiro while the two that were manhandling him also started bringing him towards their destination. 

Lance refused to go down without a fight as he tried to wiggle out of the androids gripe. But, again his wounds were now festering and his strength was leaving him. After a few swift kicks and punches Lance finally slumped into their gripe. Exhaustion overwhelming him and his wounds shackling him in place as they were brought to the power room. 

With a heavy heart Lance saw the glowing purple crystal shine brightly where a blue one once was. Feeding it's dark quintessence into the castle. In the back of his mind he could hear the lions now roaring with their anger, but being able to do nothing as they were locked into their hangars. 

For the hangars were strong enough to keep those from coming in... along with going out. 

“Have you sent word?” Sendak asked, forcing Lance to look over to see another Galra who smirked viciously at Lance and Shiro. 

“Yes, the Emperor is pleased for the capture of the lions, the Champion and of course the prince.” he sneered, getting a nasty glare from the small prince. 

“Good, lets take off then.” Sendak ordered, getting a few of the androids to go to their stations while one stayed to keep Lance detained. Lance watched with anger as the android that held his bayard placed it on the farthest end of the room. Making sure to shut it in a metal crate before leaving. 

“Now... as for you Prince.” Sendak drawled, walking up closer as another android came over to present another box. 

Lance stared in fear as something was taken out of it and immediately started up his struggles in the androids hands. “No! No! No!” Lance shouted, getting his arm forced out and feeling something sharp pierce his skin. 

“Relax, it's only a sedative.” Sendak whispered, watching as the altean child sobbed. Lance tried to keep his eyes open as the effects of the sedative course through his blood stream. Whimpering a bit as he was being lifted once again before being placed on something soft. The last thing he heard were the order of Sendak before everything became black. 

After that it was like he was floating and his mind foggy. A few times Lance was able to wake up enough to hear loud shouts and the sound of fighting. But, once again the fog came back allowing him to float where he was. 

When he woke again Lance half expected to be in a cell. 

He didn't expect to see the ceiling of his room. 

“..... wha?” Lance whispered, his voice sounding out of use and raspy. Immediately a little straw was lightly pushing against his lips allowing Lance to gently clamp down on it in order to drink the cool liquid within the packet. 

“How're you feeling?” came a soft voice, allowing Lance to look over to see his beautiful sister. Her eyes filled with concern as she lightly petted his hair. Holding up the drink until Lance consumed all of it. 

“Exhausted.” Lance informed, getting an understanding noise from Allura as she threw the packet away in the small waste basket beside them. “I'm no surprised.” Allura informed, pushing a few strands of hair away from her brother's face. 

“What happened?” Lance asked, giggling just a bit when the mice that were sleeping beside Lance came a little closer to snuggle the small prince. Allura smiled before she schooled herself and became the leader that Lance knew his sister was. 

“Pidge was inside the castle.... she was able to deter the Galra from taking off. The mice were able to take down the barrier and we were able to intercept Sendak who's been detained to a cryo-pod.” Allura informed, hands folding as she breathed in before breathing out again. 

“After we were able to get the new crystal in we immediately left Arus. Of course we said our goodbyes to the Arusion people, but all agreed it be best that we leave.” Allura added, she was about to say more when a loud snore startled the two siblings. 

Lance looked over to the other side and watched in surprise to see Shiro, Keith, Pidge and Hunk all sleeping on the floor. Of course their was plenty of blankets and pillows, but all seemed tense and in a ready position. 

“They did not want to leave you when you were in the pod and when you got out.... you have a wonderful team Lance.” Allura whispered, her tone happy along with greiving. 

And Lance can understand because in a way they could see the old team. How they would do the same whenever Allura or himself had been bed ridden with injury or a cold. It was all too familiar and painful, but it was still warm and comforting for the two. 

“We're on another planet to do repairs. Once their finished we'll be going to Balmera.” Allura whispered, getting Lance to frown. “What's wrong with Balmera?” Lance asked, having gone a few times with his father or one of the Paladins. He loved the color of the crystals and even had small pieces in his room. 

But, the question was answered with the look Allura had and Lance didn't ask anymore. It was terrifying to know that one long sleep and it was like they awakened to a different dimension. Honestly, it wasn't too far off with 10,000 years having passed. 

It was still painful though. 

It was still terrifying. 

And they were still grieving. 

“I best be going. I need to help Coran with the ship's repairs.” Allura sighed, reluctant to leave her brother's side, but knowing that this needed to be done. 

“Oh! We'll help!” 

“QUIZNAK!” 

“Lance!” Allura scolded, though jumping herself at the sudden noise to see a sleepy Pidge and Hunk. Though they were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes as they looked at Lance and Allura with small grins. 

“We might be able to help make the repairs go faster.” Hunk offered, while Pidge nodded her head. 

“Well.... you two have been adapting to our technology the fastest.... I humble accept your help.” Allura spoke, leaning down to kiss her brother on the forehead before bidding him farewell. As she left Hunk and Pidge gently hugged the small child. Both scolding him to never scare them like that again before promising that they'll make him something fun when he was finally free from bed rest. 

Once they left though and an few minutes went by Lance felt bored and restless. He started to wiggle a bit causing the Mice to scold him as well. Telling him to rest as he tried to continue his little wiggles out of the bed. He was almost home free if weren't for the deep grunt of someone clearing his throat behind him. 

“Lance.” 

“But, Shhhhiiiirrroooooo...” Lance whined, grumble when a sleepy Keith pull him back into his large comfy bed before passing out on the nest of blankets on the floor. 

“Sorry Kiddo, we need you to actually rest to be at your 100%.” Shiro informed, making Lance grumble as he folded his arms together. 

“I'm not tired though.” Lance admitted, feeling too well rested to actually sleep again. 

“That's alright, you can eat while you're up.” Shiro offered, bringing over a wrapped up plate of food good. Getting Lance to scrunch his nose and yet not having any protest he was very hungry. He looked over to Keith who was snoring lightly from where he was before looking at Shiro with a raise brow. 

“Keith... felt guilty for leaving us.” Shiro offered, not really telling everything from the way he spoke. Lance knew though that it wasn't Shiro's place to speak for Keith and decided to take the answer. 

“It's not his fault nor your fault.” Lance added, looking at Shiro's own guilty face. The other was going to protest, but Lance gave him the 'nope' look before giving him a toothy grin. 

“We just gotta get stronger together.” Lance added, getting Shiro to chuckle. 

“Alright.” he relented, before Lance dug into his food. 

“Also Lance?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You said a swear word twice. So no dessert for two days.” 

“..... WHAT!?!?”


	12. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun update I did until the next serious chapter. 
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit quick. But, I really wanted to post something today and this is technically filler until the seriousness you get. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Ooohhh!!! Hunk's got a crush.” Lance teased, peaking from beside Keith who smirked up at the other Paladin. Pidge also adding her own comment to the flustered male while Shiro leaned back with a raised brow. 

“Uh! I do not! She's just a rock that I admire very much.” Hunk explained, getting Lance to snicker as he looked over to Pidge. The two gave each other knowings looks, but said nothing of it. To the others this seemed more dangerous than the two outwardly teasing. 

After that conversation went into a battle plan for the planet asking both Hunk and Coran questions. Trying to see what to expect and what was going to happen if they went into trouble. Suddenly a signal went off getting everyone's attention to Allura who investigated the cause. 

“There is a ship asking for help with their downed ship.” Coran called, immediately Hunk step forward worry on his features. “Shay and her people come first!” Hunk argued, but Allura ever the diplomat spoke reason and Lance could tell that Hunk had to agree with her. 

But, that didn't stop Hunk giving such a sad dejected look that Lance walked over and place a hand on his arm. Lance looked into Hunk's distressed eyes and gave him a silent message that they would get to Shay and her people soon. 

But, for now they needed to help others as well. 

“We'll get to Shay soon Hunk.” Pidge offered, getting a sigh from Hunk. He gave his friends a grateful smile ruffling their hairs getting grins from the younger members of the team. “Yeah, what seems to be the problem?” Shiro asked, seeing as the situation with Hunk has calm down. 

“Seems their ship is damaged and is in need of repairs.” Coran explained, while Allura looked over the message on more time. “Hunk, Pidge you two will be crucial for this mission.” Allura explained, getting the two to fist bump each other. Lance wondered who they would be facing and quickly rushed to his lions along with the others. 

…. to say the least... Lance doesn't know how to feel. 

“I'm Rolo, this here is Nyma and Beezer.” Rolo introduced, getting Lance to raise a brow. He looked over to the other two and already could see Pidge zooming over to the robot. A part of Lance placed that information away. 

'Maybe I could get Pidge another robot sometime.' Lance thought, watching as Allura spoke with Rolo. 

Nyma though came towards himself, Keith and Shiro. Lance gave his 'diplomat' smile as Allura would call it making sure to look as defenseless and cute as possible. It allowed Lance to really study a person when they see him as a 'sweet' and 'naive' child. 

“Aren't you a cute one! Who are you?” Nyma asked, getting Lance to stand up straighter. “I am Prince Lance of Altea. Also the Blue Paladin of Voltron.” Lance introduced, suddenly getting another expression of Nyma. But, as quickly as it came it was gone and she went back to cooing at him. 

Lance didn't know what it was, but played along with Nyma. 

Lance watch as Rolo made a figure allowing to tell his story to Allura while Pidge looked at Beezer. Curious as well Lance rushed over to where Pidge is and the two scrambled on top of the robot. Cheering as Beezer allowed to give them a ride cheering as they zoomed around the group. 

It caused Rolo and Nyma to look at the expression one would consider 'soft'. But, Lance didn't really pay attention all that well consider how much fun he was having. Sometimes the stress of training and war can get overwhelming. 'He... he would say... that a warrior must rest in order to be strong again...' Lance thought, feeling his heart clench at the wise words told him so long ago. 

“Whoa!” Lance cried, as Pidge and him fell off Beezer when he suddenly stopped. The two smashed onto the floor groaning a bit as they helped pick each other up. The two looked at each other again before rushing off towards Beezer. 

Lance stopped though when he heard someone call his name. Looking over at Hunk Lance quickly rushed over going to Hunk's side as they went back to the castle for some more parts. “Lance, I want you to be careful around those two.” Hunk whispered, getting Lance to stare at the other. 

There was a thought that Hunk was acting so hostile to Rolo and his gang because of the whole Shay and Balmera situation. But, seeing his actual expression now Lance decided against that. “Why?” Lance asked, still wanting his reason to be more wary than necessary towards the three. 

“I got a bad feeling of those guys. I can't explain it.” Hunk replied, unknown to him the lions hummed in agreement. Even from inside the hangars many were allowed to see what was going on through Lance and Blue. And right now, they were all giving growls of agreement. 

“Listen Lance, stay close to one of us alright? Just... don't be alone with those guys. I can't.... well still got the jitters since the castle take over.” Hunk explained, getting Lance to grin. The qualities of the Yellow Paladin suited Hunk well and Lance was proud to see it starting to flourish in the other. 

“Okay.” Lance agreed, helping Hunk get the specific part that Rolo needed. When they came back out Lance decided to head towards Keith and stay with him. The other didn't seem to mind asking the new comer question while Lance hanged on his side. 

After awhile Lance thought Hunk may have been over worrying about the group. Of course that was before Beezer stole the Green Lion and the group left to bring it back to Zarkon. Everyone quickly rushed to their lions while Hunk left to get Pidge. His lion would be too slow in the asteroid field and it was decided he be going to where Pidge was being kept. 

“Shiro!” Lance called, dodging large boulders of rock to race after the Green Lion. 

“Yeah?” 

“HUNK TOLD YOU SO!” Lance shouted, before using his tail to blast away at the rocks beside Green giving a small mental apology towards the lion. 

“You have to admit he as right.” Keith added, using the chance to speed right at Greens tail wincing as he made Red bite down on the others tail. It caused a loud roar of rage from Green, but it was slowing the other down long enough for Lance and Shiro to get closer. 

“Shiro watch out!” Lance shouted, pushing Shiro out of the way from the blast. Startling Keith and letting Green go long enough for the Lion to be guided into the carrier ship. Soon the ship traveled deeper into the asteroid belt making sure to hide in the large clusters. 

“Shiro! It's too big for us!” Lance shouted, knowing that while Blue was agile there were too many small spaces. 

“Keith!” Shiro ordered, getting a grunt from the other. 

Lance looked around trying to find a route before spotting one. Chancing it, Lance tugged on the bond with Shiro as he raised towards the opening soaring across the belt as fast as he could. Hoping to get there in time and sighing in relief when he saw Keith on the carrier. 

'Smart move.' Lance mused, seeing him clutch onto the top with the claws and powering everything through the leg thrusters. Lance was quick getting in front of the ship with Blue roaring at the window with Black looming behind. 

“I think you should return something to us.” Lance hissed, knowing defeat when the ship allowed itself to be guided back. Right where a very salty Pidge was standing beside Hunk who had his arms crossed and a scolding look to both Hunk and Allura. 

And even if Allura was their leader she still was affected by the power of Hunk being angry at you. It made Lance want to snicker, but he was taught better and just gave Allura a sly smile. Something his sister caught and grumbled at. 

After that the interaction ended rather quickly, soon they were back on the ship and out to fly towards Balmera once again. Though Lance could see Pidge still being a soured state while Hunk was scolding both Hunk and Shiro on... 

“Keith... they're being scolded like little kids.” Lance whispered, tugging at Keith's arm who also smirked. The two watching Shiro and Allura with glee as Hunk continued to scold. The two wincing every now and then before nodding to the important parts. 

“WHAT did we learn?” 

“Not to trust so easily.” 

“WHY?” 

“.... because we can get our lions stolen.” 

“AND?” 

“.... And we should have listened to you.” 

“Good, now I want you two to think about what you done! Corner now!” Hunk demanded, his look livid and Lance gasped as the two started to fight only to be silence when Hunk gave them the ultimate weapon. “Or, you can eat food goo while the others get my home cooked meal.” Hunk informed, seeing the two scramble. 

“... Did he just?” Keith asked, looking down at Lance. “I think he did.” Lance whispered, the two edging away from the scene as Hunk continued to stew in his rage. Lance decided to never mess with Hunk for he can be brutal in his punishments. Somewhere beside them Pidge was still sobbing from he betrayal. 

 

“BBBEEEEEEZZZZZZZEEERRRRR!!!!!!”


End file.
